Kohona's Yellow Storm
by Kyubi-X
Summary: Naruto's past will become his future. What was is what will be. And when all is said and done, Kohona's Yellow Storm will rush headfirst into the ultimate battle between good and evil...
1. Default Chapter

**Kohona's Yellow Storm**

Prologue: The Thunder Rolls… 

A/N: Naruto is the person talking in this story; other people's words and thoughts will be in quotation marks. Kyubi's thoughts will be in bold.

**Parings: (Naruto x Hinata), (Sakura x Sasuke), (Neji x Ten-Ten), (Shikamaru x Ino), any others I think of I will post later…**

**This time I promise, for once in my life, that I will finish this story! This story will be rated PG-13 for violence, language, at least one torture scene, and anything else I can think of. So now, please enjoy the story…**

All my life I had one simple question. Who are my parents? Is that so unfair as to want to know who brought me into this world? But that privilege was denied to me because it was "Military Classified Information." What B.S! And that's when I decided, if Tsunade, Kakashi or Jiraiya won't tell me, then I'll just have to find out for myself! I knew this was going to be dangerous, and hell, I would even get locked up if I were to be caught, so that's not an option.

I've been planning this for weeks, there is a room in The Hokage Mansion that contains all the lists of family members in all of Kohona, including the military classified ones. How do I know these things you ask, well let me put it to you this way, its always a good thing to have the Hokage look at you like a younger brother, she showed me all around the mansion and I managed to get a peek at the room and its surroundings. Now, I'm going to have to take one step back for those of you who are thinking I am acting strangely out of character, to tell the truth I guess I am. But there is something about my parents, some kind of strange power that is filling me with this urge to seek and find the truth.

I tried many times to get Tsunade and Kakashi and Jiraiya to tell me who my parents were but they just gave me the same damned answer. That stupid Military classified bull and whatnot. And now I have no other choice, I am going to have to steal the information. Make no mistake when I say this is going to be near impossible to pull off. I have memorized the guard shifts and I know how they operate. I have done a ninja's job, I know this mansion like the back of my hand, I know all the ins and outs and now, this night, I am going to find out the truth that has been denied to me for so long. I am going to find out whom my parents are.

I can feel the anxiousness pouring through my body as I lay out a black stealth suit that was given to me for my 16th birthday as a present by no other than Tsunade herself. I wipe away a small bead of sweat on my head as I change into the suit and wrap the cloth around my nose and mouth so that all that is showing is my light blue eyes. I decided to take off my ninja headband as to make it less obvious. I then went to my supply cabinet and began to pull out items I might need for the "heist" as I chose to call it.

I looked through countless smoke bombs, sleeping powders, tranquilizer darts with blowgun, etc. I chose to bring along two special cut kunai knifes that were given to me on my birthday by Kakashi as a precaution. I then tied a black bandana over my blonde hair to make myself into the perfect stealth machine. It was time do or die baby, and I wasn't about to let myself lose here, I needed to know, tonight my thirst for knowledge was about to be quenched.

I made my way down the stairs of my home and opened the door slightly. I peeked my head out to look for lonely wanders and or ANBU. When I felt it was safe enough I dashed out of my house and disappeared into the shadows, but somewhere in the distance I could hear the thunder roll, and I got a feeling that something bad might just go down…

A/N:

Are you intrigued? I am proud to announce that this is the longest prologue I have ever written. Please bear with me; this story's heat is about to be turned up in chapter 1 when Naruto tries to pull off his "heist". Will it work? Or will his greed for knowledge get him into a boatload of trouble? You just have to stay tuned to find out.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Heist

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 1: The Heist…**

**A/N: The background song for this chapter will be "Dream On" Preformed by Aerosmith. The words will be in Italics and are in parentheses. **

(Every time, I look in the mirror…all these lines in my face getting clearer…the past is gone…it went by like dusk to dawn.)

Here I was, in front of the Mansion where my parent's identity was kept secret. I couldn't believe I was going to do this; here I was a sixteen year old chunnin, (borderline Jonin) was about to try to break into a mansion that had never been broken into before. I calmly studied the faces of the two door guards to find the right time to strike. I slowly pulled out my dart gun and slid a tranquilizer dart into the tube; I aimed the gun and shot the dart out at the guard on the left side. The dart hit dead on right on the man's left thigh. I quickly reloaded and shot the other guard before he even noticed. I waited silently for a few seconds until the guards dropped to the ground unconscious. I took a deep breath and darted towards the front door…

(Isn't that the way? Everybody's got their dues in life to pay…) 

I quickly grabbed the two guards and pulled them into the bushes where they would be safely hidden from view. I silently apologized to the two men and slowly opened the front door. I slipped inside and immediately dove for the right hand corner because it was the darkest part of the room. I took a quick assessment of my surroundings and found to my surprise that the number of guards was more than usual, not good…

(I know, nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes, I know its everybody's sin: you've got to lose to learn how to win…)

I decided that I needed a really big distraction in order to cause a panic that would make all the guards run to Tsunade to protect her. I knew that this was a very dangerous idea but I felt I didn't have any other choice. I made myself a shadow clone that looked like Sasuke and had him dart to the opposite corner. I nodded to him and he took flight, he leaped to the top of the steps and gave the guard a quick hit to the back of his neck, after the guard was felled, another guard saw my clone and yelled out that there was in intruder. I watched as my clone ran towards the Hokage office and I watched the guards give chase. This was it, I was about to find out who my parents were!

(Half my life's in books written pages, lived and learned from fools and from sages, you know its true…all these things come back to you!)

Anxiousness poured though my body as I made my way up the steps and to the left. I rushed down the hallway and ducked into the room where the family records were kept. I looked to the cage where the Military classified information was. I crept up and saw that the guard who was supposed to be here must have run off to help Tsunade too. I grinned and used my kunai knife to picklock the door open. I could feel the excitement rushing through my entire body!

(Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for my laughter and sing for my tear, sing with me if its just for today, maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!)

I began to look through the record labels and found information on the Hokage's families, on ANBU, but I couldn't find a file on my parents! Panic started to sweep though my body, was it not here? Was it kept in another place? I began to tear through the files furiously until I found one unmarked red folder. My heart about stopped, could this be the information I was looking for? Just as I was about to open the file ANBU swept into the room as did Tsunade. My blood went cold, it was over, there was no way I could escape from this…

(Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for my laughter and sing for my tear, sing with me if its just for today, maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!)

"Who are you?" I heard Tsunade demand in a tone of voice that commanded respect. I didn't say a word; I just dropped the file on the ground and fell to my knees. I lowered my head and saw that the folder was open; at the top were the words that I had searched for for far to long, "Naruto's Parents." I could hear the sound of the ANBU's feet approaching as my eyes frantically searched the page for my answers. And then, there they were and the answer shook me to my core. I looked up at Tsunade and I whispered, "Forgive me sister, I just had to know…" It was then that it connected with Tsunade, I could see it in her eyes, I watched as she ordered the ANBU to leave the room at once…

(Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream yourself a dream come true! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream until your dreams come true! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! YEAH YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!)

"You and I have a lot to talk about, Naruto," Tsunade said calmly as she closed and locked the doors to the room. I have all the time in the world sis, where the only words I could mutter out before I was embraced with a tender hug from the woman who was not only my sister, but my leader as well. Now you know why I couldn't tell you, you couldn't be allowed to just be told who your parents were, you had to prove your were ready and you just did. Its true Naruto, your parents are….

A/N: HA HA HA! Cliffhangers suck I now, but deal with it eh? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out why the identity of Naruto's parents was kept a secret to him for so long! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: The Lightning Strikes

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 2: The Lightning Strikes…**

A/N: Okay, okay, due to a few complaints I am going to change a few things in this story, number 1, this will no longer be a first person view story, it will be told in third person view. I also want to thank everyone who has given me helpful ideas to help improve my story. Thank you all so much for the reviews and keep them coming! And now, on to the moment you've been waiting for…

The fifth Hokage continued to embrace the young ninja as she prepared herself for a speech that had come to soon. She looked the young man in his eyes and took a deep breath, it was time to tell him about his right of passage, and this would change everything.

"Yes its true Naruto, your parents are the ones you saw on the document, your father, your magnificent father is none other than the sensei of your sensei, the forth Hokage himself. And your mother, oh yes, your dear sweet mother was the sixth leader of the village hidden in the storm, I know this is confusing you because you have never heard of this village and rightly so, this village is home to the greatest protectors in all the land, and so to keep it safe, it was kept an S ranked secret among the leaders of the villages."

"The reason that we could not tell you who your parents were was because when you found out on your own, your were to be presented with an S ranked mission. Your father was named Kohona's yellow flash for his incredible speed and agility. And now your mission is to become even more powerful than your father was, you will become silent as an approaching storm, you will become as loud and furious, as rolling thunder, and you will strike with the power of lightning! You, my dear Naruto will become, Kohona's yellow storm!"

The woman stood up and eyed the young man carefully; his eyes were hazed over with a mixture of fear, confusion, and doubt. She was not sure exactly what was floating threw his mind but she could tell that he was not alone in that mind of his; she knew full well that the Kyubi was talking to the teen trying to help him make since of all this madness. Finally, the young man stood to his feet and looked the woman dead in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, its all so confusing. What do you mean that I will become Kohona's yellow storm? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do it? I don't understand what is going on!" The young man screamed as he grasped his head, it seemed that someone else decided to pop up and say a few words to this so called "leader."

**"I want you to listen and I want you to listen carefully woman, this boy is very afraid right now and I don't know what he is capable of, it's too much to fast. I can ill afford to let this child get hurt in any way shape or form.** **I am going to study over these documents very carefully and I want all the information you have. I am going to use a very complex spell that will render this boy into a long state of sleep. In this time I will explain everything to him very cautiously and slowly until he is ready to be awakened, when that time comes he will be ready for your mission. However, this spell will render him completely useless and will make him defenseless. I want your word that the best of the best will guard the boy until he is ready to wake up. And finally, I want your word that you will give me all the information you have that I need to teach the boy. So, do we have a deal?"**

The horrible bloodthirsty sound of the Kyubi made Tsunade's blood run cold, but she thought that this would be for the best. She made the agreement with the demon and sealed him away in the room with all of the information that he needed to teach the boy. As she dismissed the ANBU guards who were waiting outside she beckoned for them to bring her the entire Hyuuga clan to her office. She sighed knowing this was going to be a headache in the making. She looked out her window and watched as lighting stuck the ground with its awesome might. A small smile formed on her lips and she felt, for the first time in her life, that everything was going to turn out okay for Naruto.

The Kyubi read intently, he studied everything until he knew it all by heart. A smile formed at the base of the boy's lips. This power the boy would receive, would make the both of them the most powerful being on the planet. And once that happened, Kyubi would make his move, and take over the boy's body all for himself, it was perfect. And no one was going to stop him… No one…

A/N: This chapter was a little short, but I'll make up for it on the next one, I promise. Anyways keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: Headaches and Dreams

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

Chapter 3:Headaches and Dreams…

There was a whole lot of anxious whispering and what not going on the in the den of Tsunade. All the members of the famous Hyuuga clan where gathered and they did not know why, this was one clan that did not like to be kept waiting nor did they like to be kept in the dark about an "S" ranked assignment that involved the ENTIRE Hyuuga clan to accomplish. The truth of the matter was, Tsunade was right next to the closed door to her den, she just wasn't quite ready to go in yet, this was going to cause a major headache and she wasn't in the mood…

"Tsunade! My family is getting impatient! Now why don't you walk into this room and say exactly what you have to say so we can leave!" Boomed the strong voice of Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the main branch of the Hyuuga family.

Tsunade jumped slightly and made a little "eep!" sound. Those damned eyes of theirs really creeped her out. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She watched as the entire clan stopped talking and stared at her. She cleared her throat and chose her words carefully.

"I have asked you all here to aid your country by completing an "S" ranked mission of the highest secrecy. I am asking you clan to care for the body of Uzumaki Naruto while his body is in a state of deep slumber to meditate on new information that will ultimately change his life. Make no mistake when I say that I choose this clan, the best in Kohona, to aid for this boy in his state of defenselessness. Yours is the only family in which I can place my trust to make sure that this boy doesn't fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. Will your clan except this mission Hiashi-san?"

The entire clan began to mummer to each other about this idea. Everyone looked anxious as their eyes turned to their leader whose pearly white eyes were deep in thought.

"So…you're asking me to bring this demon into our home and care for him like he was one of ours? That is sheer stupidity! To think that we, the great and mighty Hyuuga clan would bring such a monster into our house! How absurd that you would even bring this up Tsunade-sama! But if this is what you are asking my clan to do, the answer is no…" Hiashi said calmly with a firm hint of hate in his voice.

"I am asking you to do your duty to this village and its people! I am not asking you to take care of a demon, I am asking you to take care of a boy FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Tsunade roared out with such fury that it shook even the mighty Hiashi to his core.

"Will not one of you take this mission and care for the boy until he awakens? Not one of you?" Tsunade demanded surveying the crowd.

Slowly and meekly, a small girl crawled her way though the crowd to the front of the room. "I, Hyuuga Hinata will take on this mission for the leaf!" the small girl said stuttering her words nervously.

Tsunade smiled as she saw a boy coolly and calmly walk through the crowd and stand next to the girl.

"I, Hyuuga Neji will also aid in the protection of Uzumaki Naruto until he awakens from his slumber." The boy said with a cool air of confidence around him.

"I FORBID THIS! HINATA! NEJI! GET BACK WITH THE OTHERS AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT! YOU TWO WILL DO NO SUCH THING UNLESS I INSTRUCT YOU TOO, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Hiashi roared to the two kids standing before him.

"I did not realize that I needed your permission to be involved in a Kohona "S" ranked mission father, I thought that it was up to Tsunade-sama to decide that for us." The girl spoke calmly.

For the first time in her life, Tsunade heard the girl speak words without stammering or stuttering, and never had she heard the meek girl speak so boldly.

For the first time that night, Hiashi was stunned to complete silence.

"Well then, its settled, Neji and Hinata, I hereby place you on this "S" ranked mission I expect it to be completed successfully, understand me?" Tsunade said with a big grin on her face.

Both teens nodded in agreement and bowed to their leader. It was about that time that Hiashi regained his composure and spoke up.

"They won't be doing any such mission in my house, if you two want to play your little games you will do it outside the household, and be warned, if you two go along with this, I swear I will banish you both from this clan do you understand me?" Hiashi said in a very quiet and dangerous tone.

Both the teens nodded to him and bowed to him out of respect. This made Tsunade grin with an even bigger satisfaction.

"You, you defiant boy! Your dead do you understand me? I am going to unleash that seal and end your very existence myself!" Hiashi roared as he undid the seal on Neji's forehead. The mark appeared and Neji fell to his knees screaming in horrible pain.

Out of nowhere, Tsunade appeared in front of Hiashi and held the man in the air with a strong chokehold. The pain ended for Neji and he collapsed on the floor with Hinata kneeling by his side.

"IF YOU EVER, EVER, EVER TRY THAT AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU IN JAIL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IF YOU HURT EITHER ONE OF THESE TWO CHILDREN AND YOU WILL NEVER HOLD A POSITION OF COMMAND IN THIS VILLAGE EVER AGAIN DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Tsunade screamed out in a voice that made Hiashi want to crawl under a rock and die.

Hiashi was put back on his feet after he agreed and he commanded his clan to follow him out of the "disgraceful house" of the Hokage. After everyone had cleared out and only Tsunade, Neji, and Hinata remained. A very special guest entered the room.

"**Are these the brat's that are going to be taking care of the boy's body?" **The Kyubi said darkly to Tsunade.

"Yes, these two will be taking care of you in this house, they are the best of the rookie best and they won't let anyone harm you or the boy." Tsunade said coolly.

**"Fine then, I know all I need to know and the stage is set, lead me to the place where we will rest and I will perform the spell…" **The Kyubi said as he moved out of the way for Tsunade to lead.

Neji and Hinata had been speechless until they entered the hallway.

"You're the Kyubi aren't you? I think I always knew you were inside Naruto, but I could never be sure, but now I know its true." The girl said in a very scared voice.

The Kyubi just looked back and grinned while he continued to follow Tsunade down the hallway to the last door on the left. They entered the room and looked around. It was a beautiful gothic style room with a lovely bed covered in black satin and cashmere bed sheets and blankets. The Kyubi walked to the bed and climbed in. He closed his eyes and began to chant words from and old, dead language. The figure of Naruto began to glow a fiery red and then it disappeared. The spell was complete; the boy was in a deep slumber from which only he could awaken himself.

Having that task been completed, Tsunade gave Neji and Hinata a few last bits of information they needed to know for the mission before she left to take care of the monster headache that had welled up inside of her. But she laughed to herself quietly, for this was a night of headaches and dreams, but it seemed she herself would only get the headache part of the deal. Just her luck….

Okay folks, you know the drill. Read and Review! Healthy recommendations accepted, flames will be brushed off like a pesky fly. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: They're going to regret this

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 4: They're going to regret this…**

It began to rain in Kohona that particular evening. Everyone on the streets began to run for shelter to avoid getting wet. Neji watched from the window as one by one lights went either on our off. He sighed quietly wondering how long this mission would take. The mission itself wasn't so bad; it was the fact that he had no idea what information was being relayed to Naruto through this dream state the boy was in. He looked over to the bed to find his cousin taking off the boy's shirt carefully, a flash of anger streaked through his white eyes and he called out to her.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" He commanded of her.

The girl jumped and looked at her cousin with a slight bit of fear in her eyes.

"He's….h..he's bu..burning up, Ne…Neji-san…I..I thought it m..might help i…if I took off…his urm…s..shirt."

The boy stepped away from the window and walked up to the boy. He peered down at him and saw that the boy's body was covered in sweat. He quickly put his hand to the boy's forehead and discovered that it was way to hot.

"Get a towel and a bucket of cold water. Rub the cold water on his chest and do not leave his side. I am going to go fetch the Hokage, do not leave him until I get back do you understand me?" Neji said as he peered down at the boy one last time. Neji turned and ran through the door and down the hallway wondering what could possibly be going on inside of Naruto…

The lair of Kyubi

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU! IT'S A LIE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Naruto shouted as he held his head in confusion.

**"SHUT YOUR INSOLENT MOUTH YOU LITTLE RUNT, YOUR FATHER DID SEAL ME INSIDE OF YOU BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BURDEN ANOTHER FAMILY. I UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS HARD TO BELIVE BUT YOU FATHER DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIS COUNTRY AND I RESPECT THAT. BUT SEE HERE YOU FOOL, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME I AM GOING TO KNOCK THIS INFORMATION INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" **The Kyubi roared out becoming more and more impatient with the boy, at this rate it would take forever before the boy was ready to awaken.

Naruto fell to his knees and wept, he felt so lost, so alone; his father surely must have hated him to force him to bear such a large burden. Naruto wanted to die, every part of his body screamed to have the blood drained from it. The next emotion that flooded over him was hate.

"My father….damn him…I hope he is burning in hell for forcing me to live with you, everyone hates me because of him and because of you!"

The Kyubi snapped and hit the boy hard with one of his mighty tails, the impact sent the young boy back a good distance until he slid to a stop.

**"YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING CHILD…THIS WILL TAKE SOME TIME INDEED…."** The Kyubi muttered angrily at the shaking figure before him.

Little did the Kyubi know that trouble was brewing not too far away…

In the Hyuuga Manor

"You will receive half of the payment now, and the other half when you finish the job, don't forget that I won't all three of them dead. If you do this for me I will see to it that you always have help from the Hyuuga clan when you are in a tight spot do you understand me?" Hiashi said calmly looking at the shadowed figure before him."

The person hidden in the shadows only nodded slowly and held out his hand to receive the first half of the pay. The money was exchanged but Hiashi grabbed the stranger's hand roughly.

"Don't forget that this doesn't come back on me or my clan, if you are discovered, run and don't come back, you may keep the money, but the rest of the deal will be off. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

The stranger pulled away his hand and grunted a response to the man before he disappeared into the night.

"No one opposes me and gets away with it…No one." Hiashi said as he began to laugh cruelly, it seemed that he would be taking care of three birds with one stone.

Back at the Hokage Manor

Tsunade burst threw the door with Neji at her side to find Hinata patting down Naruto's chest with cold water.

"His temperature's gone done slightly but he groaned a minute ago and started breathing heavily…I..I…I..d..d..don't know wh..what's going o..on Ho..Hokage-s..sama…" Hinata said nervously afraid that Tsunade would punish her for letting the boy suffer under her care.

"Stop your stuttering girl its annoying, I'm not mad at you so there's no reason to be afraid ok?" Tsunade said bluntly.

Hinata nodded her head slowly and blushed from embarrassment, she felt like such a fool. All three people in the room looked at the boy on the bed and could tell he was in some kind of pain. Then, suddenly, as if nothing had ever happened, the boy's temperature dropped to normal and the boy looked peaceful, it was a ray of hope, it appeared that Naruto was beginning to understand what was going on. Tsunade hoped against hope that he would wake up soon. There was so much he had to learn and he had such little time to do it in. She just hoped that it wasn't to late…

"Everything seems to be ok so I will be leaving you all alone now, just to give you warning I have assigned four other people to stand guard with you. Ten-Ten, Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke will be joining you in about 10 minuets so you two can get some rest. That's all for now." Tsunade said and with that, she left them alone again.

The ten minuets passed like seconds and the four people walked into the room. Sakura wailed out and ran to Naruto's side, Ten-Ten and Lee went over to Neji and Sasuke just snorted and sat in a dark corner. Hinata went over and kneeled by Sakura at Naruto's side. Sakura looked over at Hinata and began to drill her with questions.

"What's wrong with Naruto? Why won't he wake up? Why weren't we informed right away? Why are you and Neji assigned to guard him? Is Naruto in a coma?" Were among just some of the few questions that rocketed out of Sakura's mouth before Sasuke put in his two cents.

"Why don't you just shut up for a second and let the girl talk for God's sake?"

With that Sakura's mouth was snapped shut and all eyes fell on Hinata. She began to get nervous and then she imagined that Naruto was standing right beside her encouraging her to be strong. She began to speak softly.

"Naruto, as some of you know or don't know, is the vessel of the demon Kyubi. Pending some new information that was disclosed to Naruto, the Kyubi decided that he was a loose cannon due to the fact that his brain was overloaded too quickly with too much information. In order to keep him safe, the Kyubi has but Naruto-kun under a spell that will cause him to sleep until he is at peace with the information that has been presented to him. When that time comes he will be awakened and will be sent out on an "S" ranked mission that will put him away from Kohona for a time span of about three to four years. As you well know "S" ranked missions are top-secret information and I have no idea what it will involve so don't ask Sakura. Other than that you all know what I know so there are no secrets now."

Sakura got out some points that she found to be of high importance.

1. Hinata had a **huge** crush on Naruto.

2. Naruto's special abilities that she had noticed over time were due to the Kyubi inside of him.

3. Naruto was going to be going away for a long time very soon.

4. Hinata was a very smart young girl to be able to speak so eloquently.

5. Naruto now had information that would probably change him…**forever…**

****

These points weren't in any order of importance; she just found them all to be very important to her. Everyone else remained silent as the digested the information for themselves.

It was at this time of thinking that Sakura gazed out the window and saw a figure staring at them. Her eyes went wide as saucer pans and she screamed out bloody murder. The figure jolted at being discovered and began to ascend to the rooftop. Neji, Lee, and Sasuke reacted with lighting speed and were at the window in a heartbeat. They instructed the girls to stay by Naruto's side while they ran the spy down. All the boys went out the window and began to ascend to the rooftops.

The girls all huddled around Naruto's body and pulled out Kunai knifes, little did they know just how outnumbered they were….

On the rooftops

All three boys thought the same thing at the exact same time. "Damn it this guy's fast!" They hopped from rooftop to rooftop trying to catch up with the man who was spying on them. Finally the boys saw some relief, ANBU squads and seen the chase on the rooftops and caught up. They had the man surrounded. The man fell to his knees and didn't even try to put up a struggle. The boys walked up to him and pulled off his mask. He was a boy no more than their age. He had on a headband from the sand with a scratch through the symbol. Akatsuki, this wasn't good…

"You may have caught me, but it doesn't matter…that boy…the target, and all those pours girls you left alone in that room are all dead do you hear me? Lord Itachi never lets his prey go…Ku…Ku…Ku…" The boy said with such pitiful hate in his voice that it made them all sick to their stomachs.

Sasuke grabbed the boy by his collar and shook him violently demanding to know why his brother was here and what he wanted with Naruto.

"Ku…Ku…Ku, the Hyuuga clan paid us plenty they did. The mission was to get rid of Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. And the best part of it all was, Lord Itachi would have his hands on the demon brat and the Akatsuki would be plenty happy with us…Ku…Ku…Ku…" The boy muttered before Sasuke snapped his neck with a quick flick of his wrists.

"My family…they're going to regret this…." Neji said with clenched fists. The three boys rushed back for the room hoping that they weren't too late….

A/N: Another cliffhanger I know, but I thought this was a very good chapter! I think it's the longest chapter I have every written. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review:D


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 5: Trouble brewing…**

"Damn it this isn't good!" Sasuke thought as the three boys rushed back for the bedroom where Naruto was sleeping.

"Why…why has my brother come back? Is it for the nine-tails? Could that be what this is all about? Itachi… this time I will kill you…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as the Hokage Manor came into sight.

All three boys were filled with a horrible fear when they heard three feminine voices scream out in pain. They all rushed for the window but stopped at its ledge. They all knew that good ninja's didn't rush into a situation unprepared, but the next comment that was made pushed them over the edge.

"Ku Ku Ku… That's right you miserable wrenches… Wallow in your sorrow and agony… None of you will ever get in the way…again…" Said the cold voice of Itachi.

The boy's bodies were filled with rage. They burst into the room and saw the three girls laid out on the floor; a horrible, blank and empty stare was in their eyes.

All three boys looked over to the bed, there he was. The infamous Itachi was standing over Naruto. Itachi was stretching his hands out to the boy when he looked over his back and the three boys and grinned.

All three boys to their battle stances, Sasuke reminded Lee and Neji not to look into his brother's eyes unless they wanted to end up like the girls on the floor. Neji and Lee did as they were told and kept their eyes off the man, but Sasuke merely smiled as he whispered something that filled Itachi's eyes with pure shock.

"It's over…Itachi…Let's finish this, no bloodline use, lets do this…ninja…to ninja…"

Itachi thought it over for a few seconds before he turned fully and looked down at his brother. He merely smiled and was gone in a flash. He reappeared behind Sasuke and whispered a few words into his ear, after that, he was gone again, this time for good.

Lee and Neji walked over to Sasuke and asked what that was all about. Sasuke shrugged it off and ran to the three girls. The other two followed suit, and together they picked up the girls to take them to Tsunade.

"Shouldn't one of us stay here just in case?" Neji asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it Neji…No one else is going to bother Naruto this night, but make no mistake…there is trouble brewing…"

The three boys took the girls to Tsunade's office hoping she was still there after all the ruckus. Little did they know that as much that was going on here, it was nothing compared to what was going on inside the body of Naruto.

Kyubi's Lair

**"THINK ABOUT IT CHILD! YOU NOW KNOW EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW. ALL I AM ASKING FOR IS A LITTLE ROOM TO BREATHE. IT DOES GET RATHER CRAMPED IN HERE YOU KNOW…"** The Kyubi said to the boy in as soft as a tone as he could manage.

"How do I know that if I do this that you won't just take over completely?" Naruto asked the great beast cautiously.

The Kyubi took a great deal of time to think about a solution to this problem and suddenly it hit him.

**" HERE IS MY OFFER, I WILL TEACH YOU A VERY SPECIAL ARCANE SPELL THAT IS USED TO SEAL UP DEMONIC POWERS. BY DOING THIS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP MY IN CHECK SIMPLY WITH YOUR MIND. IF I WERE TO GET OUT OF CONTROL ALL YOU WOULD HAVE TO THINK WAS TO STOP ME AND THE ARCANE COLLAR WOULD RENDER ME POWERLESS TO YOU. DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" **The Kyubi asked boldly.

"First you teach me the spell, second I perform the spell, third I test the spell, and if it all checks out, then I will destroy the seal and we will merge. Now I get to ask you, do we have a deal?" Naruto said looking the demon right in the eyes.

The Kyubi thought it over and nodded in agreement. The next few hours were spent teaching the boy the spell. Once he had it down he preformed the ceremony. A giant light blue collar formed around the nine-tail's neck and it was ready to be tested. The boy thought about making the Kyubi powerless and the collar showed its awesome might, the blue orbs that connected it together began to glow and it shot out ice blue electricity that put the demon on the ground. Satisfied that spell worked. Naruto told the Kyubi it was time to wake up and find out how to undo the seal…

No truer words have ever been spoken then when Sasuke said that trouble was brewing. What did Itachi say to Sasuke? How will everyone react to Naruto's awakening? What exactly is this "S" Ranked mission that Naruto is about to go on? Those answers and more are coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing Part II

**Kohona's Yellow Storm:**

**Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing (Part II) **

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE AND DEFENCELESS AFTER SUCH AN ATTACK!" A furious Tsunade screeched at three very scared looking boys.

"Hokage-sama, if I may so bold I would like to point out that Naruto is in no immediate danger. Let's just say that my older brother is kind of like his dark guardian angel…" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" The powerful woman demanded of the raven-haired boy.

"My brother said that until his purpose was fulfilled, that no one would touch Naruto as long as he had breath in his body…" Sasuke said slowly.

Tsunade thought this information over and wondered why Itachi would take an interest in the boy that wasn't made out of pure hate. But right now she had to put those thoughts on the back burner.

"Thank you for bringing me the girls, I will see to it that they receive immediate medical attention. Now I want you three to report back to Naruto's room immediately." No sooner had Tsunade uttered those words than did the room receive a cool rush of air and the three boys were gone.

Tsunade called for a couple of ANBU soldiers to take the girls to the hospital and put in a sleeping ward until they awakened. She then stood up and prepared to go check on the boys and Naruto…

Tsunade received quite a shock when she opened the door. All three boys were staring at her wide-eyed. Tsunade immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" Tsunade demanded of the three boys.

"H…he's gone… he's not in his room…oh God…." Neji said with a look of fear all over his face.

"Oh my God no…" Tsunade said fearing the worst. She ran for Naruto's room but stopped short when she heard chanting in the record room.

She quietly opened up the door just enough to peek in and say Naruto on his knees with his back to her. Her eyes scanned the floor and she gasped in surprise, he was standing in the middle of a pentagram. Whatever he was doing, it reeked of evil…

She began to listen to his chanting and a fear flooded her body that almost sent her into shock. He was chanting the reverse to the seal on the monster inside of him. He was unleashing the Kyubi! The demon had tricked her and now it might be their downfall…

She burst in the room and screamed for him to stop but it was too late. An eerie pale lavenderish charka formed around the seal and began to fizzle away. The effects on Naruto's body were immediate. He instantly grew and least 4 inches taller, his once blonde hair was now infused with an orange-red hew that looked like a light shade of fox fur. The whisker marks on his face grew more noticeable and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. His nails also became longer and sharper but he had the ability to retract his nails to their normal state at any time. But the two most noticeable changes where that his body had become more toned and the other one was that his eyes, thought still blue, looked more like fox eyes than human ones.

The figure stood to his feet slowly and turned to face the hiding Tsunade. He saw her peeking in threw the door and smiled.

"N…Naruto..i…is t..that..y..you?" Tsunade asked, her hand going to a hidden kunai holster just in case things went down.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'm still in control, I just merged with him to become stronger, but I've got him on what you could call a "short leash", he will play by my rules as long as I am still alive so you need not worry about that." The new Naruto spoke slowly.

Tsunade noticed that his voice had changed as well, it was deeper and had a hint of darkness to it.

"How do I know that you're not just the Kyubi trying to trick me?" Tsunade asked pushing the door all the way open.

"If the Kyubi were in complete control right now you would be dead, you know it and so do I old hag." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tsunade twitched at being called an old hag, but shrugged it off and ran to the boy. She embraced him in a deep hug and her heart leapt for you when he hugged her back. And yet, sadness hit her heart, for she knew he was ready for a mission that would send him away from many years. She knew that the mission called for him to be alone, but they would just have to deal with company, for she refused to let him wander on his own.

"Naruto, I want you to go home and take care of whatever you need to take care of. I will give you one week before I send you away on your mission. In that time you will not be disturbed by missions or anything. This time will be for you to do whatever you have to do to prepare yourself for a very long absence from Kohona. I expect to see you back here in a week, dismissed!"

Naruto yelled out a "hai!" and was gone in an instant.

Right as Naruto left, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke burst into the room asking if she had found Naruto yet. She told them yes and that the mission was a success she told them to take the rest of the day off and then go to the hospital to watch over the girls during the night. They all bowed to her and were gone. Tsunade decided that she needed some medicine and alcohol. Because she knew trouble was still brewing, but just what that trouble was she would not say. All that mattered was that Naruto was safe, for now. The events of the day hit her like a ten-pound hammer and she decided to do what any mature, responsible leader would do…she took a well-earned nap…

A/N: It was short I know, the next chapter will make up for it thought I swear! It's going to be very good! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: A Sixteen Year Old Funeral

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 7: A sixteen-year-old funeral…**

Naruto walked into his apartment and immediately went for his room. He shed the clothes he was wearing and searched through his closet for a suit he bought about four months ago for no reason at all. He tried to put on the clothes but he realized he was too tall for them now. He scowled and put his old clothes back on, it was time for him to go shopping, because even the clothes he had on now were much too small. He went to a hanging picture of his team on the wall and took it off its hook. He set it down and revealed a safe installed into the wall. He smirked at this; even he was smart enough to hide his valuables where the villagers couldn't steal them.

He put in the combination and pulled out a credit card. He decided that it would be a good idea to put his funds in Tsunade's secret bank account and it was a smart move indeed. He put the card in his pocket and locked the safe back up. He slowly walked to his door and stepped outside, it was going to be a busy day in the dreaded market place of Kohona Square.

Naruto did all of his shopping as quickly as possible, but the Kyubi made sure that everything Naruto bought would suit both of their personalities, the main part of his wardrobe included a variety of dark and light colored clothes that fit together nicely. The last thing he bought on his way out was a pair of black dress pants, a black button up silk shirt, a black silk tie, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He then took the stuff back to his house and put everything away. He decided that what he had planned for today would have to wait, for now, he had a dreaded house to clean up…

At the Hospital…

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata all woke up screaming, which caused Neji, Sasuke, and Lee to jump almost out of their skins. The three boys ran to the girls and embraced them in hugs whispering words of comfort to them. After about ten minuets of this exchange, the girls had finally calmed down and they all asked the boys one simple question.

"Where is Naruto?"

The boys explained the situation to the girls and they all decided that they should go give him a visit. So together they all got up, left the hospital, and went off towards Naruto's apartment.

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto by now had taken off his shirt and sweat was dripping down his muscular body. How he had collected so much stuff in 16 years he would never know. All he did know that this was a near impossible task to finish by himself. He had started about two hours ago and he still hadn't even finished off his bedroom, which was the first room he had started in. He was just about to get started again when he heard a knock at his door. Forgetting that he had flung off his shirt long ago, he walked to the door and opened it to see Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata standing at his door looking at him with large eyes.

The boys POV

The first thing the boys noticed was that his body had undergone a massive transformation, the once short boy was now standing at eye level with them. His body was toned to perfection and it was clear his strength had grown at least 100 fold. The next thing they noticed was his appearance. They eyed his new hair color and then saw his eyes, those eyes…they looked almost evil and yet, there was something in them that put the boys at peace, like they knew that he would never betray them. The boys pieced it together very quickly, he had merged with the Kyubi, and he had broken the seal. The trust they had in him just seconds ago was shattered and was replaced by fear. How could the Hokage let him go in this condition? What if the Kyubi was in complete control and was just making it seem like Naruto was pulling the strings? They put their hands to their kunai holsters, ready for anything…

The girls POV

The first thing the girl noticed was that Naruto had suddenly grown into a very sexy guy. His muscles were perfectly toned and his body was like that of pure perfection. They looked up and loved the now reddish/orangeish/yellowish hair because it was unique. They looked into those fox like eyes and found themselves strangely aroused by them. The last thing they took note of was that he had grown taller which made him even sexier. The girls didn't even stop to think that the fox might have taken over his body. They were too preoccupied with his sexiness to even think about anything else.

"What have you done with Naruto demon?" The boys shouted out at once reading for a battle, the word "demon" made the girls jump when the conclusion that the boys had come up with dawned upon them.

"The Kyubi isn't in control guys! I'm still me! The only difference now is that Kyubi and I have formed together into one body, instead of him being locked in a cage. Now my flesh and blood is his prison. You guys have to believe me!" Naruto said, fear spreading into his eyes.

"I don't believe you, prove to me that you are still Naruto…" Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai knife slowly.

Naruto fell to his knees and held his hands behind his back. He knew there was no way to prove that he was still in control so he thought of something else instead. He had to trust his teammate and hope that his teammate would trust him.

"If you don't believe I am in control that kill me now. I won't stop you, I even have my hands behind my back. There is no way I can truly prove to you that I am still in control so you will either have to trust me or kill me. Do as you wish Sasuke, like I said, I will not stop you…" Naruto said as he hung his head waiting for a deathblow to hit him, but that hit never came.

"You had us all worried there for a moment dobe…" Sasuke said slowly as he put his kunai knife away.

Naruto looked at them all, the girls were in tears from the words that Naruto spoke and the boys looked like they had regained their trust in him. It was then that Neji asked a question that was bugging him.

"Why are you all sweaty? You been working out or something?"

Naruto looked down at himself and laughed. He explained that he was cleaning his house and it was a lot more work that he expected. The three boys and three girls huddled together and began to discuss something leaving Naruto out of the conversation. Naruto just sat there with a puzzled expression on his face until they broke up and Sakura stepped forward.

"With your permission we would like to assist you in getting this horribly messy apartment cleaned…Teammate…" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Naruto thought about it for a little while and decided that they could help out as long as they didn't go into his bathroom or shower until he cleaned up some articles of clothing that didn't need to be seen by ladies eyes.

The guys laughed and the girls blushed and began giggling. Naruto grinned and let everyone into his house, he decided right there and then that after they were done, he was going to take them to a nice restaurant to thank them for their service to him. And so they all set to work in separate rooms. In total in took the seven people about three and a half hours to get everything picked up, swept up, mopped up, and scrubbed down. When they were done his apartment looked great, when they all gathered in his living room he decided to break the news to them.

"I want all of you to go home, take a shower, get dressed in your nicest clothes, and meet me back here at 5:00 tonight. I have something special planned and I want you all to be here for it."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways but Neji and Hinata stayed behind.

"What's wrong guys, you should go home and get changed…" Naruto said looking at the two white-eyed ninjas.

"We've been kicked out of our home Naruto, we are going to move into an apartment but its not ready yet and we will not receive any of our belongings until we move into the apartment so we are not going to be able to go tonight." Neji said speaking for himself and Hinata.

Naruto wouldn't have any of it, he took out his wallet and gave them more than enough money (on his card) to go and buy nice clothes for themselves. He then told them to come back here and they could take their showers here. Neji tried to protest but Naruto just told him to pay him back later and winked. And so Neji and Hinata went to go find the nicest clothes they could.

They went into town and both found the clothes they wanted. They paid for them and headed back to his home. By the time they arrived it was 3:30 in the evening. That would be more than enough time for them both to take showers and get dressed. When they walked up to the door they saw a post-it note (do you think they had those in Kohona? Lol!) that told them to just come inside because he was probably in the shower as they read it. And so Neji opened the door and let Hinata in, he then entered himself and closed the door behind them. They could hear the shower running and they decided that it would be ok to set down their stuff, sit on the couch and watch TV…

After about fifteen minuets they heard the shower stop and they looked up. Naruto came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was covering him from the waist down. Hinata saw him and immediately turned away blushing furiously. Neji just shook his head and sighed.

Naruto oblivious to the situation told them the shower was free and that they could go ahead. Naruto went into his room and closed the door. At that point Neji looked at Hinata and very politely let her go first. She stepped into the bathroom and found another post-it note on the mirror, it told her that a clean robe was hung up on the towel rack and so was a clean towel. He told her that after she was done with her shower she could put on the robe and go into the room next to his where she could change. Hinata felt great that Naruto had taken the time to do this for her and it made her blush. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower… She only gave herself a twenty-minute shower and then she was done, she came out with a blush on her cheeks because she was where Naruto took a shower everyday! She quickly took the towel and began to dry herself on when she looked at the robe. She let out a low whistle because she knew the robe wasn't cheap, it was made of out cashmere, and that was a very rare fabric to be used to make a robe, it then hit her, this was a custom robe that Naruto had made for himself!

After she had finished drying herself off she took the robe and put it to her nose, she inhaled and sighed happily because it smelt like the one she secretly loved. She wrapped the robe around her slender body and tied it tight. She looked in the mirror to make sure that nothing inappropriate was showing. She nodded and her mind flew back to Naruto in that towel, she blushed and furiously shook the image from her mind, she had to focus right now. She picked up the dress she had bought and walked out going immediately to the room where Naruto had told her to go, but not before telling Neji that she didn't need the shower anymore. She went into the room and closed the door.

Neji simply sat up, took the suit he had bought and went into the bathroom. He saw another post it note on the mirror that left him with instructions about a fresh towel that had been hung up for him on the towel rack. He looked at the door puzzled, when did Naruto manage to get into the bathroom in between the time when Hinata left and he went in? He shrugged off the thoughts and stepped into the hot shower, but things were getting steamier in the spare bedroom Hinata was in…

The Guest Room

Hinata closed the door and set the beautiful dress on the bed, she felt guilty for spending so much money on the dress but she knew that she would immediately pay him back for his kindness. She looked over to the wall that separated her from Naruto's room and saw a hole just big enough to peek into. Her heart about stopped as she stared at the now what seemed to be peephole. She began to panic, she wouldn't dare invade Naruto's privacy…would she? Her body began to tremble as she found herself, much to her horror, putting one foot in front of the other in the direction of the hole. Before she knew it she was staring right at the hole. She told herself it was wrong but she just couldn't stop herself. She got down on one knee and looked into the hole. At first she didn't see anything but then Naruto came into view, he was still in the towel but he had a toothbrush in his mouth and he was getting busy at scrubbing his teeth down. He went to the sink in his room and spit out the toothpaste, he grabbed a glass that was filled with water and he rinsed his mouth out with it. When he was finished he cleaned out the cup and walked over to his bed…

Hinata felt her heart began to race as his hands grabbed hold of the towel that covered him. She tried to look away but she just couldn't force herself to do it. Before she knew it he hand flung the towel on his bed and she saw him naked! She got a full look of him before she fell backwards and scooted away from the wall. She suddenly felt like the most horrible person on the planet, she had just invaded Naruto's privacy after all the nice things he had done for her and her cousin. Then the picture of his naked body flooded her mind again and she blushed ten shades of red. She got up quickly and but on her dress, trying to forget what she had seen. She would never speak of this again to anyone and she knew that it was in the past…or so she hoped.

When Hinata stepped out of the room in her dress, she found Neji already out and in his suit. He muttered something about her taking a long time and she answered him by saying that she was doing "girly stuff." It was at the exact moment that Naruto came bursting out of his room and he eyed both of them before nodding in agreement, both Neji and Hinata were stunned to silence by how Naruto looked.

Here comes the rundown…

Naruto- is wearing black dress pants, a black silk button up shirt, a black silk tie, a black suit jacket, black dress socks and shoes, a black top hat, which looked surprisingly good on him, and he was wearing dark black sunglasses that concealed his fox like eyes. (A/N: Forgive me, I have a thing for black clothes:-S)

Neji- is wearing khaki colored dress pants, a white cotton button up shirt, a red silk tie, a black suit jacket, khaki colored dress socks and brown dress shoes. (A/N: Trust me it sounds weird but it looks good!)

Hinata- is wearing a blue dress that matched the color of Naruto's eyes, (A/N: Cough) the dress went all the way down her body but had a slit at the end that showed off her right thigh the dress was also strapless. She had her hair put up with a blue flower that matched the dress, not to mention Naruto's eyes, (A/N: Cough Cough…) and she had on a pair of black heels, which had multiple straps that twisted around her legs up to her calf muscles.

Naruto smiled at them at told them that their other guests should be arriving any minute now. No sooner had he spoken the words that did he hear a soft knock at his door. Naruto gave off that signature grin and went to open the door. As it was opened it revealed Sakura and Sasuke on the other side.

Here comes the rundown part II…

Sakura- is wearing a strapless green dress that matches her eyes, has her hair put up slightly like Hinata's put with a green flower in it, and she had on matching green heels.

Sasuke- is wearing black dress pants, a red silk dress shirt, a black silk tie, a black suit jacket, black socks and black dress shoes.

Naruto invited them into her house and said all they had to do was wait for Ten-Ten and one other very special guest… Ten-Ten and Lee arrived in less than ten minutes and knocked on the door, which was opened by Naruto.

Here comes the rundown part III…

Ten-Ten- is wearing a very simple black dress with straps and a matching pair of black heels, she also let her hair down and it showed her true beauty, which was not missed by a certain white eyed boy in the crowd. (A/N: COUGH:-D)

Lee- is wearing an all green suit with a green silk tie, (A/N: um…duh?) and he is wearing black dress socks and shoes…

"So, what's this special occasion Naruto? What are you keeping so secretive over?" Sakura asked eying him down noticing that he dressed up well. Although, she wasn't the only one to notice, everyone else also saw just how good he looked when he dressed up.

"Well, to be honest, the first part of this night is kind of selfish on my part, I hope that you all do not mind, but I have a 16 year old funeral that I am late for and its time I went and put my parents memory to rest. After that, well, you will just have to see what I have planned!" Naruto said with that foxy grin of his. However, if it hadn't been for the shades, they all would have seen the pain in his eyes when he mentioned his parents…

Everyone agreed to both parts of the night and then they all asked one final question.

"Just what exactly are we waiting for?"

At that exact moment the clock struck five o'clock and a knock came from his door. Everyone looked at the door anxiously as Naruto went to open it. When the door opened they all saw a man dressed in a suit address Naruto in a respectable manor.

"Sir, the carriage is waiting for you and your friends outside." The man said as he bowed.

Naruto waved for the group to follow him until he remembered something very important. Before he could even ask Neji handed him the credit card and gave him a heart felt thanks for all he was doing for himself and his cousin. After that little incident was taken care of, they all walked out to the carriage and the man who was at the front door opened the carriage door to reveal none other than Kakashi and Tsunade inside!

Here comes the final rundown (a.k.a part IV)

Kakashi- is wearing an all white suit with a red tie because it just seemed fitting for him. He also wore white dress shoes and white dress socks, he was needless to say; very bright this evening, however that mask was still covering that mysterious face of his…

Tsunade- is wearing a sparkling red dress with red heels; she is also wearing a pair of gold earrings and has her hair up with a red flower in it. (A/N: Yes, yes I know, I also have a thing for flowers oddly… :-S)

Everyone climbed in and said their greetings as the carriage began to go towards the cemetery. Naruto had a window seat next to the door and was looking at all the buildings as they passed. All of a sudden, Naruto saw a shop that caught his eye and he ordered the driver to stop. The carriage came to a halt and Naruto asked the confused guests to give him just a minute or two. He jumped out of the carriage and ran into Ino's flower shop. He came out a few minutes later with some flowers to put on his parents graves. He got back in and closed the door. The carriage began to move again and they arrived at the cemetery in what seemed like no time at all…

Naruto got out and immediately walked up to where he knew his parent's graves were located. Everyone except Tsunade and Kakashi gasped when Naruto opened the gate to the Hokage graves and stepped inside. Kakashi suddenly walked up and went to stand next to Naruto. Naruto stood over his parent's graves and tears fell down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late mom…dad…please don't be mad at me…I…I hope that you are looking down from heaven and watching over me, but most of all I hope that I am making you both…proud…" After saying the words he had waited to say for so long, he laid the flowers on their graves. This however, was too much for him and he began to fall to his knees.

Kakashi caught the boy and huddled him into his chest. Naruto sobbed and sobbed and his body shook with emotion. All the girls (Tsunade included,) were crying and even the boys had a look of sadness in their eyes. They stayed like this for about 10 minutes, they then huddled around Naruto and they all comforted him until he proved to them that he was okay…

He straightened himself out and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled at them all and thanked them for being great friends. He then toothed that foxy grin again and told them it was time for round two of the very special night that he had planned…

A/N: Okay, before anyone asks, the answer to how Kakashi and Tsunade got invited will be answered in the next chapter. I am proud to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. If you thought that this chapter was good, just wait until you see what I have in store for you guys next!

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner, Games, and Grave robb...

Konoha's Yellow Storm 

**Chapter 8: Dinner, games, and grave robbing?**

Everyone in the carriage sat in silence, their eyes all directed at Naruto, who was busy staring off into the sky. Everyone scowled at once, those darn sunglasses were hiding just what exactly was going threw the mind of the usually loud mouthed boy. But it seemed that now, the boy they remembered had grown into a man in just a few short days. However, one person in the carriage was tired of the silence had decided to break the ice.

"So, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, how exactly did you get invited to this little party of ours?" Sakura asked eyeing them both suspiciously."

"To be honest Sakura, we aren't even sure why we are here. All I know is that I received a letter from Naruto saying that he was making a personal request for myself and Kakashi here to join you all this evening. And to be honest, to turn down such an invitation would have been very rude, right Kakashi?" Tsunade said looking at the silver haired ninja next to her.

Tsunade sweat-dropped when she saw that Kakashi was paying no attention to her, he just had a bored look on his face and he was reading those damned perverted books of his! Tsunade snapped and gave Kakashi a few hits on the head before snatching the book away and using a jutsu to make the book go straight to her office. Kakashi just sighed and looked out the window.

Hinata was busy staring at Naruto and suddenly an image of him naked ran threw her mind. She let out a quiet yelp as a small bit of blood began to drip down her nose…

Before anyone even noticed that Hinata had made a noise, Naruto was kneeling in front of her with a tissue and was wiping the blood away gently. He asked if she was ok and she nodded her head quickly blushing horribly at his actions.

This chain of events didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the carriage, what Naruto just did was incredible. Kakashi predicted that Naruto moved at a speed ten times faster than his own when he was trying his hardest. Before anyone of them could ask Naruto the obvious question, the carriage came to a stop.

Naruto opened the door and jumped out with a smile on his face, he outstretched his hand and said in a magical voice, "Welcome to the best restaurant in all of Konoha, The Blue Sage Restaurant!"

When Naruto said it was the best restaurant in all of Konoha, he wasn't kidding. This place was huge! Everyone's breath was taken away, all of them had heard of this place, but it was near impossible to get reservations, and as if that wasn't bad enough, this place could rob you of all your money in about two minuets flat! Everyone looked at Naruto with stars in their eyes. If he managed to pull this off, he was a miracle worker to say the least.

Slowly, everyone got out of the carriage and walked down the blue carpet that laid the path to the restaurant. They were stopped at the door by a big muscle man that asked them if they had reservations.

"Naruto, party of nine for the private table, Naruto said with a smile that beat all other smiles."

The man looked at his list for a second and then eyed the boy. He asked for identification and Naruto flashed him his ninja I.D card. The man looked it over and opened the door for them.

"Good evening Mr. Naruto and welcome to the Blue Sage!" The big man said as they all entered the restaurant.

The restaurant was laid out in a very romantic fashion, the lights were dim and everything was blue from the carpets to the tablecloths. A waiter came up and directed them all to a large table near the stage that said, "reserved" on it. Everyone took his or her seats.

The seating arrangements went as follows: (The table is round)

To Naruto's left is Sakura; to Naruto's right is Hinata.

To Sakura's left is Sasuke; to Sakura's right is Naruto.

To Hinata's left is Naruto; to Hinata's right is Neji.

To Sasuke's left is Kakashi; to Sasuke's right is Sakura.

To Neji's left is Hinata; to Neji's right is Ten-Ten.

To Kakashi's left is Tsunade; to Kakashi's right is Sasuke.

To Ten-Ten's left is Neji; to Ten-Ten's right is Lee.

To Tsunade's left is Lee; to Tsunade's right is Kakashi.

To Lee's left is Ten-Ten; to Lee's right is Tsunade.

A waiter came up and took their orders for drinks and gave them a choice between soup or salad. All the girls choose the salad and all the boys chose the soup. Tsunade ordered a bottle of sake to have a little bit of "fun" with the group of teens. The waiter came back a few minuets later and game out the drinks and soups and salads. The waiter walked up to Tsunade and showed her the bottle of very expensive sake wanting to know if it was ok. She nodded yes and asked that everyone be given a glass for some. The waiter just gave her a strange look and did as he was told.

She poured a glass of sake for everyone except for Lee who declined saying that when he drank bad things happened. Everyone eyed the glasses curiously and it brought a big smile to everyone's faces when they all drank some. Everyone had pretty much had the same surprised expression at how good it was, but it didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in. A faint blush spread across everyone's cheeks except for Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto. Tsunade looked over at Naruto to see that he hadn't had a drink.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked looking at the boy carefully.

"This stuff…. is poison…a horrible poison for the body…I will not drink it…" Naruto said staring at the glass before him.

Everyone looked at him shocked; they never expected him of all people to react that way to it. They all looked at the glasses and pushed them away, the buzz they had from the drink gone in an instant. They all sat in silence for a few minuets as they ate their soups and salads. Just as they had finished a band came on the stage and began to play soft jazz music. The waiter came back up and cleared away the bowls and plates and glasses. He brought back refills for their drinks and asked them what they would like for their main course.

Everyone ordered what he or she wanted and the waiter left…

"So, how are we going to break up the bill I wonder?" Tsunade asked which made everyone look up.

"What the hell are you talking about old hag? I'm paying for the food, this was my way of thanking everyone for helping me clean up my house, so you better stop thinking about how to pay for the food and start thinking about how to enjoy it…" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Tsunade twitched at being called an old hag, but let it go as to not cause a scene. Everyone began to chat engrossed in his or her own conversations and Naruto looked around at everyone. He was glad to see that everyone was having a good time. His eyes finally stopped on the girl to his right, Hinata…she truly was beautiful, he hadn't noticed her much in the past, but the years had been good to her body, she had grown into a beautiful women and the dress she wore was really showing it. What was this feeling inside of him? It made his heart tighten up and it brought a weird feeling to his stomach. It was about that time that Hinata noticed Naruto was staring at her and she immediately looked down and blushed. Naruto was about to say something when the waiter came back with their food.

The food was served and everyone began to eat. Tsunade expected Naruto to cause a scene and begin to eat like a wild animal, but he surprised her. He calmly took his napkin and placed in on his lap, picked up a fork and knife, and began to eat slowly. Tsunade smiled; maybe his merging with the Kyubi wasn't such a bad thing after all. It had apparently taught him how to act more civilized thought she didn't see how that worked.

The jazz band began to play another song and it made Naruto close his eyes. The song was soft and almost sad, his body began to rock with the music and everyone watched him amazed, they had no idea he liked music so much, what he did next shocked them all. He calmly took his napkin off his lap and placed it on the table, he then stood to his feet and walked up to the stage, he caught the attention of the band leader and whispered something into his ear, the man's eyes widened and he nodded to the young man. Naruto climbed up on stage and walked over to a man holding a violin. He whispered something into his ear and the man gave him the violin and stepped back. The entire band left the stage and Naruto walked up to the microphone on its stand at center stage.

Naruto leaned towards the microphone and said, "This one's for my wonder friends with whom I have enjoyed a great dinner with." With that being said, Naruto put the violin to his cheek and put the bow across the strings.

Everyone looked at him amazed, to the best of their knowledge, none of them knew he could play an instrument and they thought he was going to make a fool out of himself. Tsunade was about to call out to him but he began to play. The entire group was stunned; the music that came from the violin was incredible! Never, had any of them ever heard such sweet music before. The group began to look around the room and saw couples holding onto each other as they watched the young man on stage and listened to the heavenly sound coming from the violin.

When Naruto finished his song he took a bow and everyone rose to his or her feet clapping. No one could see due to his sunglasses, but if they could they would have seen shock in his eyes. He smiled and bowed again as the band came back clapping. Naruto handed the man his violin and thanked them all as he got off the stage. He went back to the table and everyone was just stunned to silence. Naruto just simply smiled at them. At that point the waiter asked them if they wanted dessert and they all politely declined. The waiter then handed Naruto the check and walked away. Naruto looked at the check and his smile disappeared, and was placed with a look of shock. Tsunade felt horrible thinking that he bill was much to expensive for the boy so she grabbed the check out of his hands and read it, the writing went something like this…

For giving such a great performance and entertaining our guests with your wonderful music, the check for your meals is on the house tonight. Also, if you are ever in need of a job you can always come here and join the band, we will always have a place for you. The Manager

Tsunade smiled at the boy who still had a look of shock on his face. "You did a great job Naruto, you deserve this…" With that she stood to her feet, as did everyone else. The all walked out and got into the carriage. Almost the entire way home, Naruto was looking out the window deep in thought.

"D…do you guys want to have a sleepover at my house? I would really enjoy the company, its gets pretty lonely living alone all the time…" Naruto said, a faint blush spreading across his face.

Everyone thought about it and agreed. But Naruto made sure that none of them told their parents that they were going to his house to spend the night, that it would only cause trouble. They all agreed and they decided that they would say they were having a sleepover at Ino's. (Poor Ino…) They arrived at Naruto's home and they all got out. Tsunade and Kakashi thanked Naruto for the wonderful time and politely went their separate ways. Everyone went home to change and bring clothes for the sleepover. Hinata and Neji went to their apartment to make sure their belongings were there. After about an hour, everyone was back and Naruto let them in.

Everyone came in and Naruto smiled at them all, he was glad that he finally had some true friends. Everyone looked around at the handiwork that they had done and then their eyes went to the center of his living room. There it was, the item that stuck fear into all of their hearts… The bottle for truth and dare… Naruto grinned at them and "dared" them to come sit in a circle. With a bit of tension forming in the air they all took their seats around one another and looked to Naruto for directions.

"This is normal truth or dare guys, spin the bottle and ask the person truth or dare, then figure something out." Naruto said with a very playful grin on his face.

"Since this is my house I will do the honors of spinning first," Naruto said as he spun the bottle. It went round and round until it landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away and Naruto asked him truth or dare. Sasuke immediately said something he was going to regret, he choose dare. (Sounds of impending doom in the background…grins)

"I dare you to kiss Lee on the lips!" Naruto said triumphantly.

Everyone in the room paused, Hinata blushed, Neji laughed, Sakura shot death glares at Naruto, Ten-Ten giggled, Lee looked like he had gone into shock as did Sasuke. Slowly, Sasuke came to and leaned over towards Lee, Lee tried to back away but it was too late, their lips touched and they both quickly pulled away wiping their mouths clean, one thing was for sure, Naruto was going to pay… Sasuke grumbled at he spun the bottle.

It went round and round until it landed on Ten-Ten, she looked at him shocked as he casually asked her truth of dare. She thought about it for a minuet before she said truth carefully. Sasuke thought about it and asked her what was the dirtiest thing she had ever done. At this everyone looked at her with anxious eyes. She had a look of fear in her eyes and then she got an idea. She leaned over and whispered something into Sasuke's ear that made him blush and look away. Everyone looked at her for an explanation and she calmly explained that he didn't say that she had to say it aloud. Everyone complained but they knew it was true so they let it go as she spun the bottle. It went round and round until it landed on Neji. She blushed slightly as she asked him truth or dare.

He thought about it calmly and decided to be bold and go for dare. She thought about it for a few minuets and then she grinned at him. I dare you to play the rest of the game in nothing but your underwear. Everyone laughed at this and Neji simply grunted and began to strip. All the girls started whistling and whooping, which made him blush. These events fueled the fire more and the boys roared with laughter. Neji grunted again and spun the bottle hard. It went round and round and round (dizzy…) until it landed on Sakura. He asked her truth or dare and she quickly choose truth. The genius thought about it for a moment then he asked her to tell the whole group her most embarrassing moment. She thought about it and told them about the time when she had just bought a new dress and the first day she wore it she slipped and fell in the mud in front of a huge group of people who laughed as they helped her up. Satisfied that her answer was good enough, she took the bottle and spun it, and it went all the way around and landed on Hinata.

Sakura asked her truth or dare and unsurprisingly, she choose truth. Sakura grinned and told her that she had to tell the group if she had ever done anything perverted. Hinata's blood ran cold, she couldn't tell them, not with Naruto present. He would surely hate her for what she had done. She began to sweat and everyone suddenly became very interested in this turn of events. They all leaned in and told her to spit it out.

"I…I…l…looked…a.a…at s…someone w…while they w…were c…changing…an..and i..i saw them n..nake…naked…." She said blushing so much that they were afraid she was going to faint.

They wanted to know badly who the person was but they knew it was Hinata's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Lee. She asked him truth or dare and he choose dare. She thought about it and dared him to forfeit his next turn so it would keep Naruto safe, this plan backfired though, because Lee got to spin twice to see who got to ask truth or dare and who had to receive it. His first spin said that Sasuke had to ask the truth or dare and the second spin said that Hinata had to receive it. Hinata knew what was coming if she said truth so she went for a dare. Sasuke grinned and dared her to tell the whole group who she looked upon while they were naked.

Hinata couldn't believe it, she had fallen into a trap that had no outs, even if she accepted a truth now it would be the same thing in the form of a truth. She bowed her head and whispered out Naruto's name in shame. The room went dead silent and all eyes went between Hinata and Naruto. Tears formed at Hinata's eyes and she ran out of the room crying.

Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke saying, "That was taking it too far Sasuke…." He then ran out after Hinata.

Everyone in the room fell dead silent feeling guilty for wanting to know so bad that they wouldn't even take Hinata's feelings into consideration. They hoped that Naruto would be able to convince her to come back, little did they know just how much was going on outside…

Hinata had no idea where she was going to go, she just knew that she wanted to run to a place where no one could find her. She was almost out of sight of the house when she looked back to see Naruto chasing after her. Fearing that he was angry with her she sped up and turned a corner, she looked back to see if he had caught up and she tripped on a rock which made her hit the ground hard and slide a bit. She winced in pain as she saw a shadow standing over top of her. The figure bent down and helped her sit up. She looked at the person and it was who she feared it was, she was looking into the fox like eyes of Naruto.

"Hinata…" Naruto said softly trying to rest his hand on her arm only to have it slapped away.

"How can you even look at me after what I did to you? I invaded your privacy after you had been so nice to me and Neji and now…now…" Hinata broke down and sobbed hard, her entire body racking with the shakes.

She gasped as she felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, the tears stopped for a moment when she heard his soft voice say…

"Its okay Hinata…I mean, its not as if you looked in that hole just to see me naked, you were just curious. There is no shame in this, you just happened to be looking in the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto said holding her as close as he could.

At this comment, Hinata broke down again and sobbed into his shirt crying out that she was sorry over and over again. Naruto held her and stroked her hair gently whispering to her that it was ok and gently going "shhh…"

After a few minuets of this, Naruto noticed that Hinata had stopped crying and he looked down at her. She was fast asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk back towards his home. He kicked open the door and everyone looked at him and her shocked. He didn't have time to deal with them so he began to bark out orders, they went as follows:

Neji was to grab some of his healing cream to cover her cuts and scrapes.

Sakura was asked to go into his bathroom and get some rubbing alcohol to clean the wounds.

Ten-Ten and lee were asked to grab some blankets off the couch and bring them to his room.

Sasuke was asked to go to hell for taking the game too far…(A/N: Laughs at Sasuke)

Everyone rushed off to do what they were ordered to do except for Sasuke who was in no mood to go to hell… After about four minuets her wounds were cleaned and covered with healing cream. Naruto set her down gently in his bed and they all helped cover her shaking body with blankets. After all this had been done and Hinata was comfortable enough, Naruto asked them to go into the living room and do whatever they wanted until they were ready for bed. They all nodded and went out of the room closing the door behind them softly.

Naruto got down on his knees and took her hand in both of his own, he placed his cheek against their hands and let his eyes grow heavy, after a few short minuets he was asleep. The rest of the group stayed up for about another half hour discussing how they were going to apologize to Hinata for taking the game to far with her, after they came up with a great idea they all went to bed…

At the Hokage's Manor

"You want us to do what?" The ANBU guards asked Tsunade not quite sure that they heard what they thought they did.

"I want you to dig up the graves of Naruto's parents and bring me their ninja headbands, I then what you to lay them back to rest just like they were." Tsunade said, making sure to choose her words carefully.

"So basically, you want us to dig up the graves of the forth and his wife? Shouldn't an undertaker do these things so it doesn't seem suspicious?" The ANBU asked also choosing their words carefully.

"The undertaker has already taken off for the day and I am not going to ask him to come back to work at this hour, this is a direct order from me and I expect it to be done within the next two hours am I understood?"

All of the ANBU reluctantly agreed to the task and set off towards the graveyard. At this Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed saying…

"Naruto…I hope you understand why I am doing this…I don't want you to be angry with me, I just want you to have what rightfully belongs to you, also…I think its about time I showed you that tape…"

Having said this she stood to her feet and walked to the bookshelves. She traced her fingers along the books and found the video hidden behind some old books of poems. She set the tape on her desk and decided to go to bed, she would summon him in the morning and explain everything to him. She left a post-it note (God I love those things…) on the door to her office telling the guards to put the headbands next to the video and lock the door as they left. The ANBU got back, read the note, did as they were ordered and went home, all of Kohona was now sleeping peacefully, for tomorrow was going to be a big day and they would all need their sleep….

Another chapter done! Phew! This one took me quite a while to finish… I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I will post the next one a.s.a.p until then…

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: The Yellow Flash

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

Chapter 9: The Yellow Flash…

A/N: Okay, please don't be upset with me, I have reviewed a few of the comments made and I have decided to do something a bit…different in this chapter. I haven't been lazy by not posting this chapter I have just been trying to find the right way to go about it and believe me when I tell you this took some research. But now…on with the show…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a tan ceiling. The memories of the previous night flooded her mind and it was then that she felt something warm against her hand. She looked towards it and saw a mass of blonde/orangeish reddish hair clumped over it. She blushed and smiled as she slowly tried to pull her hand out from Naruto's face without waking him up, this plan however, ended in failure.

Naruto felt her hand shift and his eyes slowly opened, he looked up at her and smiled giving her a gentle "hey…"

They stared at each other for a few moments before they both blushed and looked away. Both of them felt the same feeling deep inside of them, but neither of them yet knew exactly what the feeling was that was driving them crazy. Naruto stood to his feet and helped her to hers. They both stared into each other's eyes until a small knock at the door snapped their attention.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it to see Sasuke standing there. He received a cold glare from Naruto as he cleared his throat to say something…

"Hinata…um…I'm not really any good at this so I'm just gonna blurt it out, I'm really sorry for going too far last night and so is everyone else, we tried to think of a good way to apologize and I think we did, so if you two would like to freshen up then please join us in the kitchen we will show you just how sorry we are."

Naruto still looked pissed off and was about to say something until he felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder. He looked over his back and saw Hinata give him a smile and a nod that told him to let it go. He huffed and did so as Sasuke bowed and closed the door leaving them alone. Naruto walked over to his sink and looked at the mirror above it. He opened it up and began to search around for something. He found what he was looking for a few moments later and handed it to Hinata.

She looked down and saw a brand new toothbrush. She looked up to see a smile on his face that made her feel like an angel himself was smiling at her. He told her she could use his toothpaste and he went back to the sink to get his toothbrush. She walked over and reached for the toothpaste. They both brushed their teeth in silence and when they were done exited his room and saw everyone crowed in the kitchen.

They walked in and their eyes began to sparkle. A huge amount of food was placed on the table and it all looked delicious. Hinata gasped and Naruto let loose a low whistle. Their reactions brought a grin to everyone's face and Sakura cleared her throat.

"As I am sure Sasuke has already told you both, this is just a small token of our apology for what we did last night." She said eyeing them both carefully.

Hinata began to stutter out something about it being okay and that there was no need for all this and Naruto just…well…drooled over all the food. Everyone sat down and enjoyed a nice breakfast that was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Naruto got to his feet and walked to his door. He opened it and saw a member of the Hokage's staff standing before him with a letter in her hand.

"It's a personal request for your presence with the Hokage in ten minutes…She wants you to come…alone…" The messenger said and went about on her way.

Naruto quickly scanned the letter and pulled his house keys out of his pocket. He tossed them to Neji and asked him to lock up the house when they left. He explained the situation to them and thanked them for a great breakfast before running off towards the manor.

Naruto showed up at the gates and the guards oddly just stepped out of his way, a slight look of fear in their eyes. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the Hokage's door only to hear a "come in".

He opened the door and saw Tsunade standing up looking out the window. He walked in and went up towards her desk, his eyes fell upon the two dirtied leaf headbands and he quickly put two and two together. Tsunade turned and watched him pick up his parents headbands, a glazed over look in his eyes.

Tsunade gasped as she saw tears form in his eyes, afraid that these were tears of rage, however as she looked closer she saw his body shaking and watched the boy fall to his knees as he clasped the two headbands closely to his chest.

"I….I have wanted t..these for s..so long…I… I will wear them with honor…" Naruto said as he strapped on of the headbands tightly on his right arm and the other on his left.

Tsunade hugged the boy and held him until his tears of happiness ended. She then cleared her throat and said…

"This isn't all I called you here for Naruto…there is something you and I need to watch…"

With that Tsunade went and picked the tape and put it in the TV. Naruto walked over to the TV and sat down on a chair. Tsunade turned it on and took a seat next to him. The TV showed static for a few moments and then the face of the forth Hokage appeared on the screen. The message was as follows…

"My son, now that you have seen this tape it means you are ready to begin your journey to surpass me, however there is one test you must complete before I can allow you to go, Hokage-sama, third or otherwise, I know you are watching and I need to ask a favor, take my son to training field number 5 and use that forbidden jutsu, you know what I speak of…Do as I command so that the yellow storm may rise up…Please…"

The tape ended and Tsunade turned off the TV. They sat in silence for a few moments before she touched him and used a jutsu to transport them to field 5. She whispered that she was sorry as her hands began to create seals so quickly that Naruto couldn't keep up…

"Summoning: Worldly Resurrection!" Tsunade cried out as a coffin sprang up from the ground. An eerie fog surrounded the coffin as the door slowly creaked open.

Naruto gasped and was stunned to silence…this was…his father… this was…The Yellow Flash…

A/N: I know this chapter was short but this was just in intro for the next one. In the next installment you shall see father and son clash in battle. So be sure to stay tuned! READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10: A Fight to the End?

Kohona's Yellow Storm:

Chapter 10: A fight to the end?

Naruto was sure that his eyes were deceiving him, this couldn't be his father, it just couldn't be! He watched fearfully as the man opened his eyes and revealed the same color blue as his, the hair, these eyes, this feeling…it all came down to one impossible fact, this was his father…

The man simply eyed Naruto and Tsunade with a look that was nothing short of amusement. He pointed at Tsunade and said, "You are the fifth I presume?"

Tsunade simply nodded not being able to find any words to describe exactly what was going threw her mind. But then, out of nowhere, she shuddered when she felt a bloodlust so horrible that it made her nauseous. She snapped her head towards Naruto only to see him shaking in horrible rage.

"YOU….YOU…YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as he rushed at the man who still had a calm and amused look on his face. Naruto stretched out his arm to punch the man in his face only to see the man disappear before his very eyes. Naruto only had time to gasp as the man reappeared behind him and put him in a full nelson like move while wrapping his legs with the boys to keep him immobile.

"Come now…is that the best you can do…my son? I am going to release you, however this battle will be cut into three parts. First, I want to test your taijutsu skills with some hand to hand combat, second, I will test you ninjutsu, and finally if you know any kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu's) then we can go to that. All I ask is that you follow the rules because this is more of a test than a fight, however you should consider this to be a fight to the end if you don't want to die, I can't afford to pull any punches with you son, I don't have that much time…Do you accept my test?"

The whole while Naruto had been trying to struggle to no avail against this man who claimed to be his father, however in the end, this test intrigued him and he accepted. The man let him go and Naruto jumped a safe distance away. In the background he could hear people coming, his friends…it looked like this fight was going to have an audience…

With the rest of the gang during the events of the past hour

"M..maybe w..we should go to the Hokage manor and see if Naruto i..is there, w..we do have to give him back his key after all." Hinata said shyly to Neji who simply grunted in agreement.

They told everyone else what they were doing and everyone decided to come along. They made their way towards the Hokage manor only to discover chaos everywhere as ANBU scrambled around looking for a missing Tsunade and Naruto. Everyone in their group felt their blood go cold at the word missing. Neji jumped up to the top of the giant manor and activated his bloodline limit. His eyes scanned the area and then he saw them, but it was strange, there were three people there, and he could have sworn that the stranger looked like the forth Hokage himself. Neji leaped down and told the group what he saw and they immediately began to run towards training field number 5…

Back with Naruto, Tsunade, and the Fourth…

"Let us begin…my son." The man calmly stated as he went into his fighting stance.

Naruto got into his fighting stance just as his friends came into sight. They all looked at the strange man and gasped, he watched them blink several times, they were feeling exactly what he was feeling, this couldn't be his father…it just couldn't be!

"Time's up!" The man yelled as he waved his arm beckoning Naruto to come to him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran towards the man, he threw a punch and the man just simply dodged. Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee just stared in shock as the battle raged with such a speed that only the ones with the bloodline eyes could keep up.

"I don't believe it…Naruto is losing…This man is just playing with him…" Neji and Sasuke said together which made the others gasp in surprise.

And then, to confirm their fears, the stranger connected a kick to Naruto's midsection, which sent him flying into a tree. Naruto flipped onto his feet and took a fighting stance again, but the man simply held up his hand and told him that it was time to move on to the next stage of the fight.

"The rules for this part of the fight are simple, you can use and ninjutsu of genjutsu you want, as long as it isn't kinjutsu it is allowed. Remember that thought this is a test of your strength, I will be fighting back." The man said as he again got into his fighting stance.

"This is impossible! He moves way to quick for me to catch him with a normal jutsu, it seems I will have to infect his mind before I can inflict damage onto his body…" Naruto thought to himself as he got into his fighting stance as well, this time however, Naruto beckoned for the man to come to him, and the man complied.

The man came at him with incredible speed, but Naruto was ready. He put his hands together and began to form these seals. Serpent, Horse, Dog, Ram, Bird, as he finished off these seals he yelled "Nightmare Mirror no Jutsu!"

The man was suddenly sucked out of training field five and was in a black room, he looked around slowly and his eyes fell upon a mirror in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and looked in the mirror to see Kohona. He looked closer and suddenly the village burst into flames. The man watched in horror as people tried to run away only to be slain by giant tails. The view in the mirror panned up to show the Kyubi in its original state, killing everyone in his path, and this time there was no one left to stop him. Suddenly the giant demon turned its eyes towards him and whispered out "suffer…" Before he could even react, two massive paws came out of the mirror and began to scratch his entire body; they ended their assault by sinking one paw into his heart, and the other into his stomach. At that exact moment the man was flung back to training field number five where he fell on his knees and emptied his stomach.

The jutsu was amazing! It made him feel pain thought it was just an illusion and it was all perfected to look completely real, there wasn't a glitch in the entire attack which made it that much more amazing because to create an illusion jutsu flawlessly took a great amount of control and skill. The man however, didn't have much time to relax and think, because Naruto zipped up behind him and began to do hand seals again, this time he yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and about fifty clones appeared behind him.

The man gasped in shock but quickly recovered by leaping into the air and landing on a tree branch, now it was time to mount an offence of his own before he got overrun by the clones. The man began to create hands seals himself that went as follows: Tiger, Serpent, Horse, Ram, Boar, Dragon, after he completed his seals he yelled out "Fire Rain no Jutsu!" Fire began to fall from the sky and it landed down crushing the clones under its waking force. The man scowled when he thought about the foolish thing he had done, now everyone in the village will have seen the attack and ANBU would be flooding in from every direction, due to his mistake time was up and it was time to shove this battle into its end game.

"Naruto, you have made me proud my son but now it is time to end this battle, we are each allowed to use one kinjutsu, this will end it all. My kinjutsu will be the Rasengan (A/N: I consider this to be forbidden since only a few people know it), the man said simply as he created the glowing orb in his hands. Time to show me what you have my son."

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "As much as I would love to put to the test your Rasengan against mine, I know for a fact that yours would win, so here goes something else." Naruto once again began to create the following hand seals: Rat, Ox, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, Hare, Horse, Dog, Dragon, he yelled out "Fire Haze no Jutsu!" and an eerie red mist seeped out of the boys body which brought him to his knees.

"I guess I should explain, the Kyubi thought me this one. This Jutsu is a very dangerous one because it causes almost all of the users body heat and charka to be dispersed into the surrounding area, The Jutsu mixes the body heat and charka together to form the haze before you, the reason this attack is so powerful is because it is a powder keg, one little drop of blood against the haze and BOOM! The haze will explode into flames and take everything in its path with it." Naruto said shaking from head to toe from the coldness that had taken over his body.

"Admit your defeat, there is nothing you can do to escape…father…" Naruto said with a grin and tears in his eyes.

The man looked around him to see the haze stretching out a very far distance, he knew his limits and knew that he would never be able to get out of the haze before it engulfed him in its flames. He smiled, not only had his son just defeated him in battle, but now his son believed him, and he could tell him all about himself and his mother. Or so he hoped. "You win son, the battle is over, I have many things that we need to discuss…" The man said.

Naruto grinned and fell flat on his face. The man gasped in surprise and ran to his son but was beaten by a girl with white eyes.

"NARUTO! NARUTO PLEASE WAKE UP! NARUTO!" The girl screamed out in a panic as she scooped him up into her arms and began to rub his body furiously trying to get it warm again. Tears began to fall down her face as she looked up into the man's eyes with a horrible fury in hers. "If…if Naruto dies, I…I will tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!" The girl screamed at the man who had a shocked look on his face.

The girl buried her head into the boy's chest and began to sob horribly. The rest of the crew arrived on the scene and they all huddled around their fallen friend, trying to get him warm again. While this was going on Tsunade had walked up to the forth and whispered something into his ear. The man looked at her and nodded before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just as he disappeared, the ANBU arrived on the scene and Tsunade began to bark out orders for the guards to get Naruto to the hospital immediately. The guards had to practically pry the boy away from the group and as soon as they had him, they raced off towards the hospital.

As soon as the guards were gone, the man walked back up and Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee took fighting stances ready to beat this man to death for hurting Naruto. They were all about to rush the man when Tsunade ordered them to stop. They all looked at her like she had gone mad so she took a deep breath and explained the situation to them. She informed them all that the forth only had a few hours left before the Jutsu wore off and that he needed the chance to speak with his son. They all agreed and set off towards the hospital, but not before the forth used henge to transform himself into a normal looking boy to fit in with everyone else. It only took them ten minuets to reach the hospital, and they all walked in…

A/N: Okay, that was my first fighting chapter of this story, so…what do you think? Read and Review people! I want to hear some good things and if there is something I can do to make the next fighting chapter even better, I want to hear your ideas! Just don't flame me, I ignore flames anyways…Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time….


	12. Chapter 11: An Unusual Treatment

Kohona's Yellow Storm:

Chapter 11: An Unusual Treatment…

Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Tsunade, and the Forth all entered the hospital and followed Tsunade's lead as she made her way towards the room where Naruto was always put. On their way however, a doctor told them that Naruto was not in his room but that he had been moved to the spa room for "special treatment."

They turned around and headed into the spa room only to find a very attractive nurse apprentice supporting Naruto's body in the hot tub while a veteran nurse stood over the hot tub with a clipboard monitoring not only the apprentice's progress, but Naruto's as well.

Hinata felt a fire of jealously come to life inside of her when her eyes fell upon the nurse that was holding her love in a "hot tub." She was about to make a very rude comment about sexual harassment of patients. When she felt a hand fall on her shoulder gently yet firmly. She looked up into the eyes of Tsunade, who was giving her a look that said don't cause trouble. Hinata blushed and looked away embarrassed about being caught with such rage in her eyes.

The nurse looked over at Tsunade and calmly walked over to her. She explained that Naruto's condition was still critical but would eventually get stable as soon as they could get his body heat back up to normal. She then explained that the hot tub treatment was wearing off and that a new form of "treatment" was going to be needed until they could stabilize his body heat.

Tsunade asked what the nurse's suggestion was and the nurse leaned over and whispered something to her that made Tsunade blush slightly. "Th.That's a very unusual way of doing things, but I can see your point. However, I do not believe that it would be a good idea to use that apprentice for this treatment, I believe that there is someone else that can be used to cause less conflict. She whispered her idea back to the nurse and she simply nodded and told Tsunade that she would prepare a room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

The nurse walked off towards the apprentice and Tsunade grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from the group for a private conversation.

"Hinata, this is the situation, that jutsu that Naruto pulled has put his body heat in a critical state of imbalance. The hot tub treatment is wearing off and a new treatment is needed to keep him warm until his body keeps its original heat source back into action. To do this we are going to need another heat source in contact with his body at all times, in other words we are going to need another person to lie with Naruto until everything gets back to normal. And I have chosen you to be that source of heat Hinata." Tsunade said calmly.

It took Hinata a few moments to comprehend exactly what Tsunade had said, but when she got wrapped her brain around it, it hit her like a nine pound hammer that sent her into a fury of stutters that went something like, "I can't do that Tsunade-sama, that is crossing a line of decency that shouldn't be crossed."

Tsunade grinned, she had tossed about the hook and the fish took a nibble, it was time to make her take a bite and get reeled in. (A/N: Don't you just love Tsunade playing a little matchmaker? I know I do!) "Well that's find Hinata, I'll just have to tell the nurse that we will have to use that pretty little assistant as the source of body heat until Naruto is stable." Tsunade knew this would get her, but she never expected the bold response that came out of the usually timid girl's lips.

"There is no way I am going to let that little bitch lie next to my man!" Hinata said before gasping in shock at her blunt comment. Tsunade just chuckled and spoke.

"Well then it is settled, if you will follow me we will get you into your undergarments and get you and Naruto situated. And just to let you know, I am going to enhance the jutsu on the forth to let him stay with us for about another day so that he can say what he has to say. And just as a warning, he will be outside the room waiting for you to give him the news that his son is awake. All you have to do is let out a little whistle and he will come in. Do you understand?"

Hinata blushed at her hearing that she had to dress down to her underwear and lie next to her Naruto-kun, it was like a dream come true! Hinata nodded at the rest of the instructions before a flash of alarm came over her eyes that didn't go unmissed by Tsunade.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Tsunade asked with sudden alarm afraid that Hinata was having second thoughts.

"N…Neji w…will n…never allow s…such a t…thing as me l…lying with N…Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered out.

Tsunade sighed a breath of relief and explained to the young woman that she would take care of the others as soon as she was situated with Naruto. With that Tsunade went over and talked to the rest of the group. She convinced them that they were needed to go and pick up a "list" of things that Naruto would need after he got out of the hospital. They took the list and walked away (excluding the Fourth whom she had told to stay.) Tsunade grinned knowing that it would take the young ninja's all day to find all the things that she had put on that list.

Tsunade and the Fourth walked back up to Hinata and together they made their way to Naruto's room…

Hinata quietly stepped into the restroom next to Naruto's room and began to undress herself and fold her clothes in a neat fashion in a pile. The put on the hospital gown and walked over to Naruto's room. She put her clothes on one of the chairs and told Tsunade and the Fourth that she was ready. Tsunade gave the girl a hug and followed the Fourth out of the door. Tsunade gave Hinata a small wink as she closed the door behind her.

Hinata slowly turned around and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto. He would have looked as peaceful as an angel if it hadn't been for his horrible shaking. Hinata's mind hit her with a flashback of his naked body that made a small bit of blood drip from her nose. She let out a small "eep" sound and grabbed a tissue to wipe away the blood. When the blood stopped falling she threw the napkin in the trash and turned back towards Naruto's sleeping form. She grabbed a hold of the gown with both hands and pulled it off her body.

To anyone who had never seen her in anything other that the normal baggy clothes she wore, no one would belive just how stunning she had become. Her once short hair was now much longer and was in a ponytail. She pulled out the scrunchie (A/N: what the hell do you call those things?) from her hair and let her long, silky hair flow down. Her body had also taken a radical change. She had grown quite a bit since she had first become a ninja. Her body had begun to grow curves in all the right places and lets just say that her chest would leave most girls in envy, they were just the perfect size, not too big and not too small. Her skin was still as pale as snow leaving an almost haunting memory when you looked upon it.

Hinata walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers a little bit. She was blushing furiously until she saw how bad Naruto's body was shaking from the horrible cold. All her embarrassment was gone in an instant as her want to make him comfortable took over. She slipped into the bed and softly climbed over Naruto body (which is lying sideways.) She lied with her back up against Naruto's chest. She gasped softly as she felt his cold arm wrap itself around her stomach and hold on tightly. She blushed and whispered out his name when she heard him mutter the following words.

"Hinata…I…I love you…" Naruto pressed himself hard against her feeling much needed warmth. Hinata smiled, she knew that even thought Naruto was unconscious, he knew it was her, and he had confessed his feelings to her. She knew that when he woke up she would do the same. She giggled to herself as she thought about just how much of an unusual treatment this was.

Slowly, she felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep with a smile on her face as she clung to her beloved…her Naruto…

A/N: Okay, here's the deal, Naruto will be leaving on his trip not next chapter, but the one after that. So be patient with me, I hope you enjoyed this slightly sappy chapter. Don't fret all you angst lovers though, there is much of that to come. For now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will say what I have said before…READ AND REVIEW! Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: Fallen AngelA Past Revealed

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

Chapter 12: Fallen Angel…(A Past Revealed…)

There was only one question that pressed Naruto's mind… "Am I alive?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight down at the weight that was pressing against his body. He let out a small gasp when he saw Hinata snuggled up against him. He felt his hormones causing chaos in his entire body but he fought it down trying to take it what the exact situation was. He remembered fighting his father and using the fire haze, after that everything went black. To the best of his knowledge he guessed that she was issued to be his source of body heat until it stabilized. He was about to move when he felt a ripple in his mind that shook him to his core…it couldn't be, but it was…He closed his eyes and he was face to face with the great Kyubi…

**"What's a matter young kit…you look unpleasantly surprised to see me…" **The Kyubi whispered in a taunting voice…

Naruto took a step back in his mind and muttered out that they had merged. The Kyubi laughed and explained that they were only 75 merged. Naruto asked why they weren't completely merged and the Kyubi explained that he needed to get stronger before they could merge completely because it would bring on a final transformation that could be triggered on and off and Naruto's will.

Naruto asked what this final transformation would be and Kyubi sighed while trying to think of a way to put it in terms that Naruto would understand. The Kyubi put it all together in a few minuets and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

**"In the world of demons, we take on physical bodies depending on what we are. In my instance I was a fox so my demon form was also that off a giant fox. The same could be said of that puny raccoon demon that sand brat has in him. But humans…they are a completely different matter. Since only gods grow to look like giant men a different form must be taken to symbolize the true nature of a demon…and the true nature of a demon is that of a fallen angel…"**

The Kyubi twitched when he saw the lost look on the brat's face. "So what does that mean? I am going to look like an angel?" The brat asked which made the Kyubi smirk a little. At least the kid wasn't completely lost.

**"You will look like an angel, but there will be a few slight differences. The biggest one is that you will grow wings, however your wings will not be white like snow, they will be black as the night. You may or may not grow horns and a tail; it just depends on how you come out to tell the truth… However, this form you will take cannot be used for lengthy amounts of time because it consumes your spiritual energy. Therefore when you transform, you need to keep in mind that this new form will not last forever…"**

The Kyubi let the brat go over this information in his head and looked surprised when the boy looked him straight in the eyes and ask just what exactly this new "form" would do to strengthen him.

**"Well…I suppose that a big thing is that the wings won't just be for show, you can use them to fly. Your speed, strength, and agility will be pushed to limits far beyond your own. All of your charka attacks will become supercharged by the astral energy that will flow through your body not to mention that no mortal will be able to match you physical strength… I would say that overall it will give you a giant boost in your time of greatest need, however the transformation will only last at maximum about one hour and that's stretching it. The biggest downside to this form is that your body will become very tired very quickly and you will not have much left to offer after the fact. If you accept this gift, this power, there will be a price to pay, we will merge completely which means that our actions, thoughts, words, our past, our present, our future, they will all be as one…Will you accept this and merge with me fully?"**

The Kyubi watched the boy carefully as he thought about what he had said. Finally the boy looked into the eyes of the fox and told him that it was time. The giant fox demon smiled and finished the spell that would forever change them both. The merge hit Naruto like a brick wall and it hurt badly. All of the Kyubi's memories, knowledge, and thoughts flooded his mind, which caused him terrible agony; this made him scream outside of the confines of his mind.

Hinata bolted upright and snapped her head to see her love clutching his head and screaming in pain. She grabbed a hold of his body and pulled it to herself. She cradled him and rocked him back and forth trying desperately to find a way to end his pain. The Fourth rushed into the room and was by their side in the blink of an eye. He looked at his son with worry flooding his mind when a nurse came rushing in to find out what was going on.

Hinata just looked at the nurse, her eyes begging for an explanation as to what was causing her love to have such horrible pain. Just as the nurse walked up to Naruto check his vitals, he let out a horrible roar that shook the entire room before he fell heavily into Hinata's body.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the scared white eyes of Hinata. The last words the Kyubi spoke before the merge was done echoed in his mind… "**Your transformation won't awaken until you are ready…."** Naruto gave Hinata a soft smile that caused tears of happiness to fall down her eyes. She hugged him tightly to her body and didn't want to let go. After a few minuets they separated the fourth asked Hinata if he and his son could have a few minuets alone. Hinata nodded and got out of the bed forgetting that she was in nothing but her underwear.

Naruto just goggled at her body while the fourth looked away like a gentleman. Hinata gasped and grabbed her clothes pulling them on as fast as she could. She bowed to both of them and exited the room quietly. The fourth looked to his son and asked the truly pressing question on his mind, "Why did you start screaming?"

Naruto looked down and his sheets and then looked up again at his father. "I…became one with the demon you sealed in me…"

The fourth was on his feet in an instant and had the boy in a firm embrace. "Are you still in control son?" The fourth said threw gritted teeth.

Naruto tried to get out words but they just wouldn't seem to come to him so he simply nodded a yes. The fourth looked into his eyes and knew that it was true, thought they were one, Naruto's self dominated the body. The fourth hugged the boy and whispered into his ear that he had so much to tell him about himself and his mother.

Naruto propped himself up in the bed as the Fourth pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked Naruto straight in the eyes and began to speak…

(A/N: Just to make it easier, the fourth will be talking the whole time and Naruto will be listening, this little bit will be in first person and will go back to third person when Naruto speaks. Again, this is the fourth speaking, so I am not putting in those "" marks… Thank you…)

I suppose I should start with myself, my real name is Icraus Uzumaki, at the time of my battle with the Kyubi and my death I was 25 years old. I graduated from the academy when I was twelve years old. At that time I met my team that included your future mother, but we will get to her in a minute. My team included a member of the Aburame family (Shino's family.) who really liked to play with bugs and of course like I said your mother. Our sensei died in a secret mission with the ANBU about five months after we became a team. After that a young Sarutobi (The third) trained us all…

Now to your mother, her name is Ayame Izakami, when she turned 17 she left the village to go off to train with the village hidden in the storm. By the time I became Hokage I received word that she had become the sixth leader of the village. The next time I saw her was at a meeting to discuss certain boring political matters. We caught up with each other and after about two weeks of wooing, I convinced your mother to marry me and soon after that we discovered that she was pregnant with you.

The reason she had stayed in the leaf for so long was that the Kyubi had begun his rampage on the fire country and traveling was no longer safe. As the time for your birth approached the Kyubi invaded the leaf and began its fateful attack. While the leaf's ninjas were busy fighting off the demon I was busy carrying your mother to a place where I thought she would be safe. I had brought a doctor with she began the labor process. I watched out the window in horror as the battle kept moving closer and closer to the house where we were. I went over and kissed your mother on the head and told her to be strong. I rushed off into battle with the Kyubi.

About halfway through our battle I knew that you had to have been born by now. I rushed towards the house only to discover that the Kyubi's wrath had fallen on the place where you and your mother were hidden. I tore threw the rubble and found your mother with many stands of wood from the collapsed house threw her body. I…I held her hand and watched the life fall from her body before my mind returned to you. I tore threw the rubble and found the dead doctor lying face down on the floor. I turned his body over to see that he had used his body as a shield to keep you safe.

As soon as you saw me you began to cry as I cradled you in my arms. I looked up at the sky and saw that the Kyubi was going to destroy everything in its path if I didn't do something. And that is when I choose to seal the demon in you. I now know that the village didn't look upon you like a hero, which was my intention, but instead looked upon you with the hate they had for the demon and for that I am sorry. I guess that is pretty much everything you need to know about your past, now it is time to talk about your future.

The village hidden in the storm still exists Naruto and it is waiting for you. It is there that you will undergo a grueling test that will make you into the strongest ninja you can be. However, this is not an invitation to think that you will become invincible, you need to remember that no matter how strong you become there will always be someone stronger than you, such is the way of Nature's balance. But back to the subject, there were a group of eight women that were chosen by your mother to guide you along the path to becoming the Yellow Storm. I am sure now that these women's children will now be in charge of watching over you. There are eight of them because they represent the villages that they came from: Leaf, Sound, Rain, Grass, Cloud, Sand, Shadow, and Light.

Your true path will be revealed to you when you meet up with these eight, whom I presume will be girls. They will guide and teach you everything they know. And that is about it Naruto that is your past and your future wrapped up into one speech. I hope you have managed to wrap your brain around what I have told you because your destiny is about to toss you headfirst onto your path and you will need to stay light on your toes in order to come out on top.

(A/N: End of First person view of the fourth…)

Naruto was crying heavily at all he had just learned and he threw himself against his father and sobbed when his speech was done. His father wrapped him up in his arms and rocked him gently when none other opened the door that Tsunade herself.

Tsunade had a sad look on her face that told them both it was time for the fourth to go back to his resting place. And so they went back to training field number five where it had all began, and where it would end for the fourth. In a few moments the fourth was back in his resting place and Naruto was staring at the sky smiling because now he was ready to face everything that was going to be placed before him…or so he thought….

A/N: PHEW! This one took a while to write…I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it is one I take great pride in. This is the way I pictured the day of Naruto's birth and I hope liked it. The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for, Naruto heads off on his mission! So please stay tuned and for goodness sake READ AND REVIEW! Thank you…


	14. A Going Away Present

Kohona's Yellow Storm:

Chapter 13: A going away present…

A/N: I just realized something that almost made my heart stop, lol…so here comes my disclaimer…And BTY, my 19th birthday is in a few days so this is a present too you all….

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! And now…on with the show…

Naruto woke up in his room and immediately he knew that something was very wrong. He slowly blinked and stretched out his arms while giving a yawn trying to play it cool. He slid one hand under the pillow next to his hand where a hidden kunai was waiting. He grasped the handle of the blade as he felt the figure in his room rush at him. He waited patiently until the intruder was close enough and with an explosion of speed, Naruto slashed at the figure only to have a strong hand grasp his wrist and hold back the blade with ease.

Naruto eyes widened when he saw whom he was staring at. A million thoughts ran threw his brain at once but the only word his lips could utter was, "Itachi…"

With Hinata and Neji

Neji had woken up to find his cousin making a nice breakfast for the both of them. She smiled at him and let his know a cup of coffee was waiting for him at his usual spot at the head of the table. Neji nodded to her politely and sat down in his chair where the warm cup of coffee and the daily newspaper were waiting for him. Neji gave a rare, small smile to her as she brought him a plate of warm, delicious food. His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the look on Hinata's face as she sat down. He looked into her eyes and found her stare to be…distant. He had to call out her name a few times to snap her back into reality so he could question her.

"Why do you seem so preoccupied today Hinata?" Neji asked her calmly.

"I…I wish to go see Naruto today Neji…I want to make sure that he is doing okay after having his father leave so soon." She said trying her hardest not to stutter her words out.

Neji simply grunted a reply that told her that they would go visit him after breakfast. In all reality, Neji did want to see Naruto, but it was only to give him back what he owed to him, which was money for the clothes they bought. As much as he saw Naruto as a friend, he didn't want to get too close to him just in case something went wrong. And yet he knew, he knew his cousin was in love with the loudmouthed ninja that defeated him at the first Chuunin exam. He knew it was a dangerous thing for her, but he also knew that only a fool would try to stand in between true love.

However, for the second time that day, a small smile formed at his lips in the thought of his cousin getting married to someone who would forever make her happy. Of course he would never tell anyone this, such were the thoughts of this genius, he wasn't a cold person, he just felt he had to act like one to be strong…such was his ninja way.

After letting Hinata know that they would go visit Naruto, her face lit up and the two of them enjoyed a very delicious breakfast. After they were done eating, Hinata did the dishes and Neji cleaned up the kitchen table. They then locked up their house and began to walk towards Naruto's home…

Back at Naruto's Home…

Naruto grunted as a hand grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air. Naruto was breathing heavily from the beating he had taken at the hands of the man that murdered his own clan. "How…how can this man be so strong and fast? I am the fourth's son! I should be able to beat him without a problem!" Naruto's mind screamed at itself as he tried desperately to keep his eyes away from Itachi's, because he knew what was in store for him if he did look.

Itachi punched the boy hard in the stomach and grinned as the boy hunched over and coughed up blood. But a part of him was disappointed, he was hoping that the boy that had merged with a demon would be more of a challenge, but he seemed to have guessed wrong. He went to punch the boy again but his eyes widened in surprise as two hands caught his and razor sharp nails dug into his skin.

"Ku…Ku…Ku…" Naruto laughed with killer instinct rising up in his voice.

Itachi tighten the grip on the boy's throat trying to shut him down, but he gasped as the boy did a half flip and caught his chin with both his feet. Itachi slid back and the boy landed gracefully on his feet. Naruto would have given a smirk, if he had had the time. But Itachi zipped forward and hit the boy in the chest with an open palm slam that sent the boy flying threw the wall of his room out into the street.

Naruto flew towards the building on the opposite side of his and slammed into it with incredible force. He groaned as he felt red-hot pain sear his back and chest as something brought him to a sudden stop. Naruto looked down at his body to see a giant splinter of wood sticking threw his chest. His eyes began to glaze over as he watched his precious blood drip down to the earth below him. Naruto was almost completely out of it until a bloodcurdling scream snapped his attention to the one who made the noise. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Neji and Hinata, the woman he loved standing there so close to where Itachi was.

Naruto tried desperately to call out to them to warn them of the danger but his voice failed him. In fact, it worked against him in the fact that Hinata saw he was trying to say something and she ran over to him. She sobbed horribly as she gently pushed the golden hair out of her love's face. Naruto managed to gather up just enough energy to choke out the following words, "Danger…get out of here…you're both in grave danger…"

At those words Naruto groaned again as his body began to fall victim to shock. His eyes glazed over again as his body went numb. And then…as if in slow motion, he watched Itachi jump out of the window, race towards him, smack Hinata out of the way, and grab his throat in one hand with a tight grip, and the other grabbed his left side.

Itachi grinned and told the boy that this was going to hurt as he ripped the boy off of the stake. Naruto's scream of agony was enough to send Neji over the edge. He raced towards Naruto only to have Itachi fling Naruto's body into his own which caused him to fall under the weight.

"Time to make the little fox snap…" Itachi said sadistically as he began to walk towards Hinata's limp body. Itachi went to pick up the girl before he realized the horrible error he had made. With lighting fast speed, Hinata used her gentle fist style of combat to successfully render both of Itachi's arms useless for a few hours at most. Itachi cursed her under his breath and jumped onto the roof of Naruto's house. He leaped from house to house until he had disappeared from sight.

Hinata quickly ran to Naruto and Neji's side only to see a look of horror in her cousin's eyes. She began to shake as she watched the love of her life dying right before her very eyes. She sobbed harder when Naruto gave her a weak grin and a thumb up like everything was okay. She quickly put her hands onto Naruto's wound and began to pump healing charka into it. She gasped when she felt Naruto's already cold hand grasp hers and pull them away trying to stop her efforts. She slapped his hands away and tried again and again to heal the wound but to no avail. At this she fell to the ground and wept bitterly over her dying love.

She looked at the blood on her hands and she began to shake, if only she had gotten their sooner, if only she were stronger, then maybe, just maybe she would have been able to stop his death. She heard her cousin gasp but it no longer mattered to her; she just looked away in disgust because she knew that she was too weak to do anything for either of them. It was then that she saw a hand get stuck in her face that wanted to help her on her feet.

She looked up at the owner of the hand and gasped to see a bloody Naruto standing over her. She looked him up and down in shock. She could see all the blood on his body, but the wounds were gone, and then it hit her…this was one part of the Kyubi that had merged with Naruto making the power complete, the power of healing.

Hinata took his hand and was lifted to her feet, but she didn't stop there, she leaned forward and fell into her love's body and began to sob as his strong arms wrapped themselves around hers.

"Shhh…its okay Hinata, it's going to take more than that to kill me…shhh…everything is going to be okay…" Naruto whispered to her as he rocked her body back and forth.

Naruto heard yet another scream today that made him snap his head to see who made the sound. He saw a middle aged woman pointing at the two of them and screaming her head off. He looked down at a confused Hinata and saw exactly what was making the woman scream. He was covered in his own blood, she was covered in his blood, and he was holding her. For someone who had not seen everything that happened it looked like he was killing her.

"N…No…" He said when he saw a few ANBU jump down from rooftops to come at him. Naruto was about to bolt with Hinata in his arms when he watched Neji jump in front of them and hold out his arms so his body made a "T" shape.

"He didn't hurt my cousin, and if you want to get to him you must come threw me…" Neji said with a calm, cold as ice expression on his face. After this little incident, the ANBU decided to leave the situation alone and went to console the still hysterical woman.

Neji turned to both Hinata and Naruto with a slightly less menacing glare and Naruto just chuckled saying, "That sure was a hell of a going away present wasn't it?"

At the Hokage's Manor

"I…I don't understand why you only plan on sending me and Hinata with him! This boy isn't even on our team!" A slightly frustrated Kurenai stated to Tsunade who had become frustrated with the woman.

"Look, I don't care wither you like this or not, Hinata will help to keep that boy in line, I have seen it, on this trip she will need a female companion that she can count on when boys become useless, that would be you. And now to the part that I am truly sorry for but I feel there is no other choice…Naruto's male companion will be none other than…Jiraiya."

At that comment Kurenai sweat dropped and began to yell how there was no way that she was going to go on a mission with a pervert like that especially with a fragile Hinata around. This burst of comments made Tsunade snap and she screamed at the woman with such force that it drained her will to argue any further.

"NOW, AS I HAVE TOLD YOU…YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THIS MATTER…YOU WILL PROTECT HINATA AND YOU WILL PROTECT NARUTO…AND YOU WILL PUT UP WITH JIRAIYA'S PERVERTEDNESS UNTIL YOU REACH THE STORM VILLAGE. YOU WILL THEN COME BACK HOME AND GO ON WITH YOUR NORMAL LIVES UNTIL THE TIMES COMES TO GO BACK AND PICK UP NARUTO. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

Kurenai, knowing that she had been defeated bowed to Tsunade and asked one little big question. "And if Hinata decides that she doesn't want to come back but instead stay with Naruto?"

Tsunade pondered this and came up with an answer that shocked Kurenai, "Let her do what her heart tells her to do…"

Kurenai nodded and left the room to find Hinata to inform her that they were leaving at nightfall. Tsunade sighed and ordered two ANBU to go and find both Naruto and Jiraiya and bring them back to her office immediately.

It was just after the two ANBU left that more ANBU poured into her room and told her that there had been an attack at Naruto's house. She began to panic but was quickly calmed down when Hinata, Neji, and Naruto walked into her office. Tsunade's panic attack however, went back into full swing when she saw that both Naruto and Hinata were covered in blood. Tsunade ran to them both and began to check for injuries until Naruto said rather loudly that they were both ok. She sat the three of them down and they explained the situation to her. Tsunade took it all in and told Neji that Naruto and Hinata would be gone for a long time on a mission and that he should say goodbye to them here and now.

Neji would have protested this if he had not seen the look in Tsunade's eyes that told him to do no such thing. He looked at his cousin and Naruto and told them goodbye while wishing them luck as he exited the office to find his team. Tsunade explained the mission to Hinata and told them both that their leaders would be Kurenai and Jiraiya. She told them to back their things and meet herself, Kurenai, and Jiraiya at the front gate at 10:00 P.M. They both nodded and went their separate ways to get ready for the mission.

Main Tower…10:00

Everyone was on time and Tsunade explained to everyone once again that they were headed to the village hidden in the storm as escorts for Naruto. They were to leave as soon as they got him safely in and report back home. The all nodded as the giant gate opened revealing the forest surrounding Kohona. Tsunade gave everyone (except Jiraiya) a hug and wished them luck. With that they were off towards the storm. Little did they know what troubles would be awaiting them along their path…

A/N: WOO HOO! Let the adventure begin, just to clarify, the beginning of this chapter happened the morning of the day after the last. Just in case this turn of events confused people. And just exactly what role does Itachi play in Naruto's life? Stay tuned to find out!

P.S: READ AND REVIEW! I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!


	15. Chapter 14: The traveling chronicles Par...

**Kohona's Yellow Storm:**

Chapter 14: The traveling chronicles (Part 1)

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me for taking so long to update, I actually have a good reason why I have not. I am a senior in high school right now and this is my last week (YAY!), however the last few weeks have been pure chaos due to large amounts of school work and I haven't even had time to check my email in the past…two weeks. So here we go, here is the newest chapter and I promise to get the next one to you in the next week and a half…

"GET YOUR EYES OFF OF MY BUTT!" Kurenai screamed as she slapped Jiraiya in the face for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Jiraiya backed away and Naruto and Hinata just sighed. This had been going on for about three hours and it was time for a break.

Naruto stopped and bent his knees placing his hand palm down on the ground, he closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. They all just looked at him and waited for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. "We are going to camp for the night, just over that hill." Naruto said pointing at a rather large hill to their left.

"And why exactly should we rest there?" Kurenai snapped at him already frustrated by Jiraiya and hating having to take orders from the fox brat.

"Because there is a lake where you ladies can bathe and a cave where we can sleep, also the cave will serve me to keep pervert-sensei busy until you ladies are done. It is also tactical because it is facing a giant cliff and the only way in is the front entrance. Plus, there are a lot of trees around so there is plenty of firewood… Any more objections?" Naruto snapped back causing Kurenai to open and shut her mouth many times.

"How do you know all this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked keeping her eyes away from his, a slight blush hitting her cheeks.

"I'm not really sure, I can just…feel it…its like a sixth sense to me…" Naruto said with a shrug.

And so, with no more objections, the team climbed the hill and found the area to be exactly as Naruto had described it. They went into the cave and examined for animals only to find none. Naruto thought it was odd but he kept it to himself. He declared that he was going to go get firewood and Hinata immediately jumped in saying she was going to go with him. Kurenai gave them a look that begged them not to leave her with the huge pervert that was Jiraiya. Naruto shot Jiraiya a glare that told him not to cause trouble and he and Hinata left the cave to go find firewood.

The searched threw the trees finding the best pieces of wood to start and keep a fire going when Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata…can I tell you something important?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure Naruto-kun, you can tell me anything you want to…" Hinata said feeling her cheeks get hot.

"I…I…God, I'm not good with words Hinata, I love you!" Naruto spouted out and looked down at the ground blushing so hard that it made even Hinata giggle.

"I…I love you too Naruto-kun, I think I always have…" She said.

In an instant Naruto had dropped his wood and was standing in front of Hinata. She dropped her wood and he pulled her into an embrace kissing her softly. She leaned into his body and intensified the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. She wrapped her arms around her neck and began to lean back. Naruto caught her and he gently slid his tongue into her mouth. She tried weekly to fight his tongue with hers, but he quickly dominated her as he began to taste every inch of her mouth. The feeling, the taste, everything was incredible. Naruto gently pulled his mouth away and they were both breathing heavily.

Naruto whispered into her ear that he would always protect her, as he lifted her back up onto her feet. He gave her a foxy smile and she giggled as they began to pick up the firewood. They started to head back when they heard Kurenai let out a horrible scream. Naruto growled and muttered something about killing his perverted-sensei as they raced back to the camp hearing her scream more. When they got back to the camp they found her on her butt screaming at a rather large snake that had currently found itself fighting off the legendary sennin Jiraiya. He killed the snake rather easily and brought it out of the cave. As he got closer and closer with the snake, Kurenai let out one final scream before she passed out.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked to Hinata for an explanation and she calmly explained that Kurenai had always been afraid of snake's due to a time when she was attacked by one as a little girl. They then decided that keeping the snake around was a very bad idea and they quickly threw it away. Just as they were about to pick her up and carry her back into the cave she woke up and looked at them. They explained that the snake was gone and Naruto suggested that the ladies take a bath while Jiraiya went and found something for them to eat. Pouting, he left the camp. Naruto told the ladies that he was going to get the fire started and that he would keep an eye out for the pervert in case he tried to come and peep on the girls instead of doing his job.

They agreed, and the girls took their packs and went to the lake. Naruto set up shadow clones of himself to scan the area for a possibly peeping Jiraiya while he went to work on the fire. Just as he got it started he felt a dangerous shift in the wild, which made his hair rise on end. He quickly threw some logs on the fire to keep it going and he exited the cave, climbing it to get to a higher ground where he could see from afar. He got to the top of the cliff and his eyes scanned the area, he saw Jiraiya killing a deer but other than that, he couldn't see the cause of the shift that was troubling him so much. Then his eyes hit the lake, he wasn't looking at the two beautiful ladies who were getting themselves clean, he was instead looking in the water for a shift in movement, he found one and his eyes went wide. It was just then that he heard a scream come from Kurenai.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? JIRAIYA HAS BEEN RUBBING OFF ON YOU! HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON US WHILE WE BATHE! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY OUR TRUST YOU DIRTY SCOUNDREL!" She let out as both she and Hinata, wrapped their arms around themselves to provide some kind of cover.

It was then however, that both ladies realized that he wasn't watching them, he was watching the lake. They watched his eyes go from wide to razor thin as he took a few steps back, then ran forward and jumped off the ledge. Right as he leapt off, a huge water serpent flew out of the water and looked down at the two terrified women. Just as the serpent was about to strike, Naruto landed on its head and began some lighting fast hand jutsu's. He cried out "Claw extension no Jutsu!"

His nails immediately became razor sharp and began to glow red, when the jutsu was finished, his claws had grown about 10 inches long. Naruto grunted as he slammed the claws deep into the serpents head which caused it to scream in horrible pain. It began to writhe and it flung him up into the air. Naruto grinned as he put his hands close to each other and began to spin charka in his palms. As he came down, the serpent opened it's mouth to swallow him whole, big mistake. Naruto screamed out "Rasengan!" he screamed out as he shoved the glowing orb into the serpent's mouth. Naruto landed on the water using his charka to walk on it and all went silent. The serpent's eyes simply bulged and it fell onto its side with a thunderous crash.

The serpent was breathing heavily and its eyes looked at Naruto hazily as he walked over to it. "**T…To think I could be beaten by such a child, what a disgrace. My name is Hydra the king of the serpent demons. You have soundly defeated me and for that you will bestowed with a special honor. Hold out your right arm and receive my gift…"**

Naruto knew exactly what was going to happen so he held out his arm. Hinata let out a small scream as the serpent bit down into his arm roughly. Naruto flinched as he felt the summoning Tattoo being implanted on his arm. When the serpent was done he told Naruto that he could now summon himself, or any of his children to his aid at any time. Naruto bowed to the serpent and watched it disappear back to its own dimension with a "poof" sound. It was at the exact moment that Jiraiya came running out of the clearing with a large deer hung over his shoulder.

He was about to ask what he missed when he saw the scene in front of him. He saw the very lovely Kurenai and Hinata standing in the water with they're arms around themselves and his student hovering slightly over them standing on the water. Blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud, the sight too much for him to bare. Naruto sighed as he grabbed his baka, super perverted sensei back to the fire. He came back out and dragged the deer carcass into the cave letting the ladies know that they could finish what they were doing, and that they could take their time because a, Jiraiya wasn't waking up any time soon, and b, it would take a while for him to prepare the meat and cook it.

Kurenai and Hinata looked at each other puzzled at the fact of hearing Naruto saying he was going to cook, but they shrugged it off and finished their bathing letting him do what they had to do. And just like good ninja, they acted as if nothing unusual had happened at all…

A/N: Bah! I know that I am a baka who writes short chapters, but long chapters just aren't my thing. Please bare with me, and least what I can't do in long chapters, I make up for with interesting stories right? You guys know the drill READ AND REVIEW! And bty, next chapter is going to be very very funny! And a bit romantic, but like I told you before, angst fans hold on to yourselves, its coming. I promise…I hate to repeat myself but READ AND REVIEW! 99 reviews so far! I am very thankful for your support and I aspirate all the nice things you have to say about me! Keep em coming!

Kyubi-X


	16. Chapter 15: The traveling chronicles par...

Kohona's Yellow Storm 

Chapter 15: The Traveling chronicles (Part II)

A/N: I promised this to be a very funny and romantic chapter and I will deliver on my promise, the first couple pages are a bit angsty but don't worry, I always keep my promises, because that is my ninja way! And now, on with the show…

Hinata and Kurenai and just finished cleaning themselves up when a terrific aroma hit their noses, they moved closer to the cave and peeped inside. They saw that Jiraiya had been tied to a rather large rock. They then looked over to the fire and saw Naruto sprinkling spices on the deer meat that he had cooking over the open flame. They slowly stepped in and he looked up at them with a small smile on his face.

"Its not quite ready yet, but pretty soon…" Naruto said with a foxy grin that was aimed at Hinata.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and watched her smile; an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. "You guys…aren't dating are you?"

Naruto just winked at Kurenai and Hinata blushed and giggled. Kurenai went into a rant about how she was going to torment them to no end about it when she saw the strange look in Naruto's eyes.

"If you try to torment us I can always get Hydra to summon up a few snakes, cause you know, snakes and serpents are very close friends." Naruto said with a playfully dangerous tone to his voice.

"You…you don't have the guts!" Kurenai spurted out, her eyes as big as plates.

No sooner had she gotten out the words than Naruto lifted up his shirtsleeve to show the tattoo. He winked at her and she quickly shut up which caused Hinata to giggle even more. Naruto went back to cooking his meal at Hinata went about apologizing to her sensei but explaining how funny it was. On the outside, Kurenai looked mad, but on the inside, Kurenai was all smiles at the positive influence that the fox boy was having on her student.

Naruto sprinkled a few more spices on the meat before declaring that it was ready. He got up and shook his sensei awake. He undid the ropes and allowed the sleepy man to rise to his feet. Everyone gathered around the campfire and Jiraiya began to tell Kurenai and Hinata that in some strange twist of fate, Naruto new how to cook very well indeed, it was strange cause all he ever seemed to want to eat was ramen. Naruto pulled out three chopsticks and a kunai knife. He stabbed each piece of meat with his kunai and slid them onto the chopstick. He handed one out to Jiraiya, then another to Kurenai, and the last one to Hinata.

They all bit down into the meat and gasped at the wonderful taste. The meat was cooked and spiced to perfection. The meat was so tender that you barely had to chew it. Needless to say the meat was gone in a few minuets and it was then that the three had noticed that Naruto hadn't eaten any.

"Naruto…was there not enough? You should have told me and I would have gotten more." Jiraiya said. All three of them felt bad because they had gone for seconds and they didn't even stop to consider that he wasn't eating.

Naruto stood up and they all looked at him worried that he was angry. "I…I have the incredible urge to hunt down my food…I can't explain it…I will be back soon!" And with those words Naruto dashed off into the forest and out of site.

The three looked at each other curiously and then looked out at the forest wondering when the fox boy would get back.

Naruto had jumped up into a tree and now he was leaping from branch to branch searching out potential prey. He couldn't explain the feeling that he had inside of him, all he knew was that he needed to hunt otherwise he felt like he would explode. The passion and killer instinct lead him right to another rather large deer. Naruto stopped and watched the deer's movements, careful not to scare it. Naruto's muscles tightened and he leapt letting out a ferocious roar as he leapt on the deer….

Hinata jumped and Kurenai, Jiraiya, and she looked to the forest with terror on their faces. They immediately leaped into action and quickly descended on Naruto's location. They ran out into the clearing and saw him on his knees in front of a deer that had been ripped to shreds and had been eaten from the outside in. They walked up to him and saw that his mouth and hands were covered in blood and that he was shaking from head to toe. The realization dawned on them and Hinata had to stifle back a scream when she heard the words that came out of her lover's mouth.

"Wh…what have I done? What is happening to me? Why did I kill this poor creature? I don't understand!" Naruto then broke down and began to weep in a mixture of fear and sorrow.

Hinata immediately ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace whispering words of comfort to him and gently rocking him back and forth. Being in this comfortable and comforting position. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. Jiraiya went over and put the boy over his shoulder telling the ladies that they should head back to camp. They all agreed and they made their way back to the camp in silence. When they arrived they saw that the fire was dying and Jiraiya quickly went into action making the flames burn high again.

Hinata sat in a corner and held Naruto's body to her own. She gently ran her fingers threw his crazy hair and asked what was happening to the one she loved.

Jiraiya was caught off guard by the statement but quickly recovered with a grin. Kurenai just smiled having known for far too long. Jiraiya's grin quickly faded when he thought about what was happening to his student.

"It appears, that our young Naruto is beginning to take on the instincts of a fox. It must be just another part of his transformation, I started to notice the change when he fought that serpent, his moves were more agile than that of a human, even of a ninja. He moved with the grace that can only be seen from a fox. Another thing was his strength. He fought off a high level demon like it was nothing, I think that his victory was more adrenaline and instinct based then it was tactical, he moved and fought with the thought that if he lost, the two of you would die, that is what drove him to victory." He said looking at the two women who blushed hearing his words.

"I…Is he turning into the Kyubi?" Hinata got out barely above a whisper. It was the question she feared the most.

"No, I don't think so, if anything else, he is turning into a kitsune host. To tell the truth, I don't even think you can classify him as a half demon, its like…It's like he's 100 human and 100 demon at the same exact time, its hard to explain, to put it quite bluntly, Naruto already is the Kyubi, but at the same time the Kyubi is Naruto, does that make any sense?" Jiraiya asked with a slightly wise look to his manor.

"I think it makes perfect sense, but I'm scared, what if the transformation turns him to the far side of the pendulum and turns him into a bloodthirsty monster?" Hinata said with such a sad voice that it pained both Jiraiya and Kurenai just to hear it.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Naruto sweetie, from the little I have seen from him I can tell that Naruto is too strong to let any such thing happen to his body and his soul…Plus, the Kyubi isn't stupid, he knows just how much Naruto can take without snapping and he won't let anything overburden the boy because it would put his life in danger as well." Kurenai said trying to cheer up her downcast student.

"Your…your right, Naruto will never give up and neither can I, even to death I will follow Naruto-kun and from this day forward, I will never question him again, I swear it to you on my life…"

This stunned both the adults to silence. Never had they heard such a determined voice in the meek girl even when she fought her own cousin. They would see a new fire in her eyes and that fire was one of great strength. It seemed, that even if only just for a moment, that nothing could go wrong…

Hinata let out a tiny yelp when she felt Naruto shift against her body. Jiraiya looked over and began to laugh and Kurenai just had a look of complete shock on her face. Naruto had shifted his body so that he was face down, on Hinata's maidenhood. Hinata blushed furiously and tried to shift his body to a better position but Naruto grabbed her baggy pants and held on tight burrowing himself into her more. Hinata leaned back her head and let out a small gasp trying to keep herself from moaning, she could feel his hot breath beating on her and it felt incredible. Then as she tried to shift him again, he dug himself back into her and it was too much for her to bear. She leaned back her head again but this time a small moan escaped her lips.

At that sound, Jiraiya got a nosebleed of mythic proportions, which put him out of commission (mythic proportions? How do I do it? LOL!) And it snapped Kurenai back into reality. She quickly dove forward and helped Hinata pull the boy off of her. Kurenai gently set the boy down and went back to her student who was breathing heavily. When she was her sensei coming towards her, she bowed her head feeling ashamed of herself, and she felt a little dirty.

"Um…Sweetie, there isn't anything wrong with what happened just now, he got into an awkward position and when something like that happens to a girl, it can make her feel…" Kurenai began but her student cut her off.

"It can make you feel like you never want it to end…" Hinata said as she began to shake slightly.

"Oh baby," Kurenai muttered as she pulled her scared student into a loving embrace. "There is nothing wrong with that feeling honey, its natural, there's nothing you can do about it. And don't worry about that big pervert over there, if he even utters one word about this I will make him feel agony like none you would ever wish upon another person." Kurenai said pointing at Jiraiya and then making her fingers look like scissors cutting something. (Shutters at the inhumane thought)

This made Hinata feel better right away and she began to giggle softly at the joke. Kurenai smiled as her eyes drifted over to the boy. He began to shift again. He was awake…

Kurenai pointed at the boy and Hinata gasped, she was on her feet in an instant and she knelt over him supporting his head gently with her hands. Naruto's eyes flickered open and the first sight he saw was Hinata's concerned face hovering over him.

From Naruto's point of view, the moonlight was shining down on her body and it gave off the appearance that she was glowing. Naruto's mind was screaming lots of thoughts at him so he got out the only words he could. "You look like an angel…"

Hinata blushed, and then leaned down to give him a soft kiss. Their lips connected just as Jiraiya woke up again. He looked at the young couple and let out a groaning sound as blood gushed out of his nose again. Kurenai was on him in an instant smacking him mercilessly with a big paper fan bat (Think Kaname Chidori's weapon of choice from Full Metal Panic!) with these two things combined, it wasn't long until the big man passed out again.

Hinata ended the kiss and commented that he looked like someone who had had a very bad day. They both laughed at the comment for a good while, the scene of Kurenai hitting Jiraiya's unconscious body with the paper fan bat only fueled their fit of the giggles even more. Naruto then whispered to Hinata that he was going to clean the dirt and blood off of himself in the lake. She nodded and he went out to bathe.

Soon after he had gotten himself cleaned off, Kurenai pulled out her sleeping bag and told the kids that they had the choice for first and second watch duty but Naruto told her it wasn't necessary. Naruto shakily got to his feet and walked around the cave drawing symbols into the dirt.

Hinata and Kurenai watched him with wonder as he went out making the kanji symbols like he was an artist and he was painting his masterpiece. He worked quickly and effectively and soon there were over two-dozen symbols in the cave. Naruto explained to the ladies that it was a defense system that the Kyubi himself had used to protect his den. The girls shuttered to think what would happen to anyone who fell into the trap. He warned the girls that they would not leave the cave and enter again unless he was awake. They both nodded and expressed their concern to the giant man sleeping in the corner. (Chances of perverted dreams? 100) He pointed out the symbol that he had drawn in front of the man and that he had already shown him the trap. He also explained that they wouldn't have to worry about him when it came to any of his tricks because Jiraiya practically knew them all, hell he had practically taught him everything he knew.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Kurenai had said her goodnights and was sleeping peacefully. Naruto looked at her and then looked over to the sleeping man in the corner. He then turned his gaze to Hinata.

"W…what is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a slight blush forming at her cheeks just from his gaze.

"W…Would you sleep with me Hinata?" Naruto stammered out blushing slightly himself.

Hinata thought about it for all of two seconds and told him yes. Naruto set up big sleeping bag and looked at her another question forming in his mind.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked wondering what was troubling her love.

"I tend to like to sleep without a shirt on, is that ok with you?" He asked like it was nothing big at all.

Hinata blushed and took another two seconds to think about either sleeping with her boyfriend with a lot of clothes on or sleeping with her boyfriend half naked! The choice wasn't had for her.

"I don't mind Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a sweet smile.

Naruto nodded and pulled off his shirt. Hinata eyed him up and down and completely took in his body. Long gone was the baby fat he used to carry around. His body was now fit and muscular. Every inch of his upper body made Hinata feel hot under the collar. She also noticed that he had a slight bit of chest hair, including a happy trail. Hinata thought for a few more minuets and then she decided that she was going to be bold and ask for something very huge.

Naruto had turned and was preparing their sleeping spot when he felt Hinata's arms slip around him and pull him into an embrace. He turned his head slightly and asked her what was on her mind.

"I want you to make love to me Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper that he could barely hear. And it made him freeze where he stood.

"You mean that you want me to have…s…sex with you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked like the thickheaded fool he was.

She nodded and he spun around to look at her. "Hinata, are you thinking this threw? I'm not trying to say that I don't want you that way, but this is a giant leap, if we do this, there is no turning back, you know that right?"

She thought over what he said and she told him that she was sure. He came in and kissed her gently. He could feel the desire rushing into him with a ferocious force and suddenly nothing else mattered but her. He began to hungrily kiss her neck wanting to kiss more of her skin and she let out a small moan before whispering to him.

"N…not here, we will wake them up…Out by the lake, hurry Naruto-kun I need you!" she got out as Naruto picked her up bridal style and leaped to the exit with very impressive speed.

In an instant they were out by the lake tearing off each other's clothing. And that very special night, the moon watched two young lovers give each other all the passion they had to each other.

When they were done they laid next to each other breathing heavily, they each had one another in a soft embrace neither of them ever wanting to let go of the other. Naruto looked into her eyes and suddenly his eyes went wide.

Hinata could see the panic in his eyes and then what had hit him hit her, they had left the cave without disabling the traps! Hinata asked him if there was anyway in without setting off the traps but Naruto told her that as far as he knew the system was perfect and couldn't be penetrated. She turned on her bloodline limit and scanned the cave to find that what he said was true, there was no way back in the cave!

"What do we do?" Hinata asked worriedly to her lover.

Naruto was thinking very had and suddenly an idea hit him "Hinata, get dressed, this is what we are going to do, we are going to wake up Kurenai and tell her that we heard something rustling in the brush over to our right, next we will tell her that before thinking, we rushed out to find out what the noise was and tell her it was a squirrel running around ok?" Hinata nodded and they quickly got dressed.

They executed their plan and it worked to perfection. Naruto told Kurenai how to disable the traps and she did so. Naruto and Hinata walked in and it was then that everything started to fall apart. First, Kurenai noticed that there was only one sleeping bag out and that it hadn't even been used yet. Second, she noticed that the two teens were acting differently and that Naruto was shirtless. Then what had happened hit her like a freight train.

She spun around so fast that it scared the living crap out of both teens as she said threw clenched teeth, "You two had sex didn't you?" The two teens looked at the ground and Kurenai gasped, Tsunade was going to have her head for being so careless.

With lightning fast reflexes, Kurenai reached out and grabbed Naruto by his throat roughly. "Now listen here you, if you get Hinata pregnant I swear to the God in heaven that I will beat you to within an inch of your life!" She threw the bewildered boy on the ground and spun on Hinata. "What were you thinking giving your body to him like that? Just because of our discussion earlier that wasn't an invitation to go and have sex with him right away!"

Hinata spoke with a boldness that shocked Kurenai to her core and made her realize the error she had made. "It was our choice Kurenai-sensei and to be quite frank, its none of your business what Naruto and I choose to do with each other because we are both adults capable of making our own decisions. I understand your concern for us but please also take into concretization that we need the freedom to make our own choices."

Kurenai thought it over and apologized to the both of them. She then asked the favor that they not have sex again until their trip was over. They both agreed and with that, Naruto re-set the traps and they all feel asleep, and as for poor Jiraiya, he never heard one word about what had happened under that midnight moon…

The next morning came way to fast for everyone in the cave. They woke up and immediately they smelled that something delicious was being cooked on the fire. They all turned their eyes lazily to see that Naruto was standing over a newly made fire and was cooking more meat and was cooking some eggs over a clean rock (its pretty cool to do:D). The whole group (Jiraiya included) just gawked at him. Kurenai went over to Hinata and whispered to her, "A great looking guy who can cook? You sure know how to pick em Hinata!"

Hinata just blushed and let out a small giggle and Jiraiya just looked at them with a look on his eyes that said that even a map would tell him that he was hopelessly lost. The girls just looked at the older man and laughed at his expense. Soon after their giggling fit they all got up and walked over to the fire where a clean rock and a pair of chopsticks had been set out for each of them.

"Wow Naruto…this is amazing!" They all said with smiles on their faces. Naruto just grinned and told them to lift up their rocks so he could put the food on them. And so one by one, he handed out the food and they all took it until there was nothing left. They looked at him and he told them he had already eaten. They paled a bit and he laughed as he pointed to an empty instant ramen cup lying next to his things. They all breathed a sigh of relief and he explained that he wouldn't need to hunt everyday that it was just something he would have to do when the need arose. They all nodded in understanding and they ate the food in happy silence.

"There is a town about thirty minuets north of here if you walk. It is a traders town and it has a nice hotel where we can stay and not to mention shops where we can load up on enough supplies to get us to the storm, I suggest that we take this chance to rest and have fun because there are no more towns on the way to the storm." Naruto said as he began to pack his clothing.

"How do you know all this Naruto? Did Tsunade tell you all of this?" Jiraiya asked knowing that it was the question on all their minds.

"Nah, after you all fell asleep I went out and made the trip to see what it would be like so we would be prepared to travel as a group." Naruto said as if it were nothing in the world.

Hinata and Kurenai gasped and Jiraiya fumed with anger. He was on the boy in an instant and he lifted him by his shirt collar screaming, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER YOU COULD HAVE PUT YOURSELF IN? IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK HOW IT WOULD HAVE MADE ANY OF US FEEL YOU STUPID BAKA!" Jiraiya roared with such anger that it scared even Kurenai.

"Put me down baka-sensei, do you honestly think I would go out on my own when we are supposed to travel as a team?" Naruto said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"What in the hell are you talking about boy? You just said that you left the camp!" Jiraiya exclaimed with another confused look on his face.

Naruto grinned and explained that he summoned a small level frog to take the trip for him, he then told them that the frog explained the journey in great detail to Naruto so that nothing would come as a surprise to them on the trip. He also explained that if he had left the camp, he wouldn't have been able to get back in. The group digested the information and came to a startling discovery; Naruto was a whole hell of a lot smarter than any of them ever realized. And so after that, Naruto put out the fire and they began to pack their belongings. Naruto was already finished and he patiently waited for them to be ready. When everyone was prepared he undid the seal to the cave and they all stepped out into the morning light…

Just as Naruto had said, in about thirty minuets they were in front of a huge town that looked like it had a festival going on every single day. The whole town looked like an open Market and Naruto grinned saying to the group, "Welcome to the village hidden in the eye of the storm."

Jiraiya let out a small whistle and muttered that that was a hell of a long name for a village. Hinata and Kurenai just looked on in awe at all the sights that were before them. Naruto gave his famous foxy grin and gave them a wink that said, "Let's have some fun!"

A/N: This chapter was another short one I know, and I know that you have been asking for a long chapter so here is my promise to you, within the next two and a half weeks I will have a 19 page chapter done! This chapter is going to be huge for me! It will cover from this town to their entry into the storm and the drama that will unfold there between Hinata and Naruto. And just a little spoiler for all you Itachi fans, expect a surprise visit in the village hidden in the eye of the storm! That's all for now, thank you for being so faithful and please keep reviewing, and all you people who want your long chapter, just hold on, I promise its coming! READ AND REVIEW:D

P.S: Due to the rating I had to censor this chapter, I have the more explicit chapter between the scene with Naruto and Hinata, if you want that scene then email me at there are underscores "" after each word just in case this link doesn't work so its Christian on fire except without the spaces in between. THANKS!


	17. Chapter 16

Kohona's Yellow Storm

Chapter 16: The Village Hidden in the Storm

A/N: Okay, Okay, please don't be too angry with me, every time I finished this chapter I decided I didn't like it so I scraped it and started over, I must have done this fifty times but now its finally good enough for me to be satisfied with it so I hope you find it worth the wait…

The village looked like a giant fair ground, there were flashing lights and street performers, there were entrainment booths and there were tons of restaurants. Naruto gave Jiraiya a pleading look that told him to leave and take Kurenai with him. Jiraiya got the hint and dragged a protesting Kurenai as far away from the couple as possible. Hinata looked at Naruto with a look of confusion and Naruto explained that he thought they should be able to spend some time with just each other. Hinata gave Naruto a sweet smile as she took his hand and they began to walk threw the streets taking in all the sights.

The two soon arrived at a booth that had a sign above it saying "Fortunes told as your fates unfold." Naruto was a bit skeptical about the whole thing but Hinata told him it would be fun. After a bit of encouragement from Hinata Naruto finally broke down and agreed to go in. Hinata squealed with joy as they entered the shop only to find a very young and beautiful looking woman sitting behind a small desk. She looked like a gypsy but Naruto and Hinata both knew that looks could be very misleading. The woman eyed the two kids with suspicious eyes before asking if she could help them. Hinata took a deep breath and told the lady that they would like to have their fortunes told.

The lady thought about it for a few minuets before answering, "Fine, but you each go in alone and the boy is first. The charge is free because I find the both of you interesting and leaning about your fate will be payment enough." "I don't believe in fate but fine, lets see just how good you are." Naruto said confidently. The woman stood up and walked to an area enclosed by a curtain. "Right this way young one," Said the mysterious woman with a chuckle in her voice. Naruto walked into the room and Hinata sat in a chair. The woman grinned at Hinata before letting the curtain fall back into place, Hinata began to get nervous because suddenly, she didn't trust this woman very much.

Naruto took in his surroundings and found that the room looked just like he had imagined it would, the room was painted a dark blue and had star images painted all over it, in the center of the room was a circular table with a glass orb sitting right at the middle of the table, there were two chairs and they were both facing each other and opposite ends of the table.

The lady told Naruto to sit down in the nearest chair and that she would be right back. Naruto watched as the woman moved another curtain and went into a back room. Naruto sighed and sat down in the chair, he suddenly got the feeling that this might not have been a very good idea after all. He quickly stole a glance at the curtain the woman had walked threw and saw she was still busy, he quietly took out a kunai knife and placed it just under his right thigh just out of a normal persons view. No sooner had he moved his hand out of the way then did the woman walk back into the room.

Naruto had to do a double take on the woman to make sure she was the same person. She had changed her gypsy clothes and dressed herself in a beautiful kimono that matched the color and pattern of the room they were in, dark blue with stars all over it. She had removed the bandana that was covering her hair which revealed it to be a light shade of purple, like an amethyst color. Hey eyes were still the same shade of hazel brown with the slightest tint of green, she truly was a very beautiful woman. "Stop gawking at me, your girlfriend wouldn't enjoy that very much." She said with a very mischievous grin on her face. "What makes you think she is my girlfriend?" Naruto asked eyeing her cautiously. "Well, I am physic after all." She said laughing with her eyes instead of her mouth. Naruto huffed and puffed out his cheeks like a child.

She gave him that grin again and sat down opposite him at the table. "We will start with a very simple palm reading. Give me both of your hands, palms up of course and we shall begin. Oh and by the way, you may want to take that knife away from your thigh, don't want to cut yourself do you?" She said with a still playful look in her eyes. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he pulled the knife out lightning fast and stopped it just short of her throat. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto didn't even have time to react when he saw her eyes turn from playful to deadly. She grabbed the knife and twisted it so that it was clean across his neck.

"Lets just take it easy, I am someone who wants to help you but in order to do that I am going to need you to corporate with me, ok?" She said and he did as she told him to do. She gently traced the creases on her skin and gasped. "Your him, you're the one we've been looking for…You're her son, truly this is a day among days. Naruto was stunned as the woman got up and ran over to him hugging him tightly. "Y…you knew my mother?" Naruto managed to ask seeing as how his face was being smothered by her bosom.

It was at this awkward moment that Hinata had chosen to step into the room. "Wh…what are you two doing?" Hinata asked as the woman began to walk up to her. "Oh sweetheart," the woman began but was stopped abruptly by Hinata's open hand connecting with her cheek. The woman put her hand to her cheek with a confused look in her eyes when Hinata sputtered out, "Keep your hands off of my Naruto." Naruto, noticing that the situation was about to get out of control, decided to step in and exercise extreme intervention. "Ladies, ladies, nothing seems to be as it seems so lets all calm down and give each other a chance to explain huh?

The mysterious women nodded and sat down but Hinata gave Naruto a dangerous look that let him know that he was in a lot of trouble if she wasn't satisfied with the woman's explanation. Naruto gulped and walked up to the table carefully as Hinata sat down. "Now, explain yourself please," Naruto said to the mysterious women.

"Okay, let me explain from the beginning, my name is Karin and I am 20 years old. I am from the Village Hidden in The Storm as a representative of the Village Hidden in the Sound." At this, both Naruto and Hinata tensed and reached for their weapons. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have made my statement a little clearer, I am not from the Sound nor do I have any loyalty towards them, I am merely a representative agent for them, meaning that I deliver messages to them and receive them to give to other nations. And I also act as a representative for them at meetings with hostile nations." At this explanation Naruto and Hinata slightly relaxed but were still wary.

"But now to explain the whole business of me hugging Naruto here, you see, he is the only son of our greatest leader, so you can understand my excitement of being the first to meet you." Karin began but was stopped by Hinata. "Wait just a second; I have a couple of questions. First, how do you know Naruto's and mine name. Second, if your from the Storm, why are you here in the eye of the storm, and third, why do you care so much, are you a high ranking official?"

"Okay, first off, I am a physic you know; this isn't just a cover, second, this is our yearly celebration of the storm. And third, I am one of the members of the storm that will be training Naruto on his journey. "Karin explained. "But I thought the women that would be training me were supposed to be just a little bit…older?" Naruto asked carefully. "Yes, the plan was that our mothers would train you, however, my mother…My mother died two months ago from an unknown illness. However, they started training us to do this job since we were very young so I am more than ready to carry on my mother's legacy."

"I'm so sorry about your mother Karin, however I am sure that you will be a perfect teacher." Naruto said. "Well, it seems that your job as escort for Lord Naruto has ended, so you can go back to your village and await his return." Karin said to Hinata. "But, I'm not his escort, I am staying with threw everything." Hinata countered to Karin.

"No, I don't think so, that's not the way this is going to work, Lord Naruto is going to come with me and my friends…Alone…" Karin said with a fierce look coming to life in her eyes.

"Hold, up now I got a few things to say. Number one, if you want me to go anywhere with you than you going to have to let Hinata come as well and second, what's with all the Lord Naruto stuff? I may be the son of one of your leaders, but I am not worthy enough to be one called a Lord." Naruto said, trying his best to calm down the now explosive situation.

Karin thought about it for a few moments before coming up with an idea. "Ok, I propose to you this deal, beat me and Hinata can come with us, but if you lose, you come with me…alone."

Without even giving it a second though, Naruto gave her a yes and Karin stood up and began to move everything out of the way. Once the room and been completely cleared Karin set down the rules. There is only one rule, the tried but true rule, there are no rules. Are you ready?" Karin asked, and before Hinata could say anything, Karin yelled out a go.

Karin jumped back and waited for Naruto to make the first move. "Hinata, leave the room right now, please don't ask any questions just do what I ask. Hinata was shocked so she just simply nodded and left the room as fast as she could.

Naruto began a series of lighting fast hand jutsu's before whispering out, "Fire Haze no Jutsu." Naruto let out a pained grunt as the majority of his body heat sprayed out of his pores and filled the room. Naruto was huffing and puffing but he managed to get out these words, "Give up now, or I will burn you me, and this building to the ground." Naruto then put his thumb to lips and got ready to bite down. But the tides of this battle were about to change.

Before Naruto could even move Karin rushed in and delivered a bone crunching fist into his right cheek. Naruto flew threw the wall and tumbled out into the street. Naruto staggered to his feet and watched as a very confident Karin stepped out of the mist and stood just out of hitting reach. "It really was a nice try Lord Naruto, but now your down so I suggest you give up before you get yourself hurt." Karin said getting back into her stance again, just in case.

"I can't lose…I CAN'T LOSE!" Naruto screamed out as he became engulfed by a black light that rocked the entire area. At this everyone in the area began to panic and began running in all different directions until the entire area was cleared. Slowly the light faded away and revealed a sight that made Karin tremble with fear.

Naruto stood before her but everything was wrong, his eyes were small red slits and he had giant black wings coming out of his back. "Now it is your turn, give up before you get hurt." Naruto said calmly. Karin wanted to fight him, but she knew that it wasn't worth either one of them getting hurt over the girl so she held up her hands and gave up to him.

"That's a shame, I wanted to play." Naruto said before the light engulfed him again. This time when it disappeared, it showed Naruto on the ground face down out cold.

Hinata came out of the building and saw Naruto face down on the ground. She gasped and ran up to him shaking his body and crying out his name in a state of panic. Karin just stood there and watched until eight other girls appeared next to her.

"What happened here?" They all asked Karin at once and she just gave them a brilliant smile saying, "Its him, we have finally found Lord Naruto, its finally time…" All the women gasped and crowed around him along with Hinata. And finally after a long lengthy explanation, it was agreed that Hinata would follow them and stay with Naruto along his journey, all the girls agreed just as Kurenai and Jiraiya came running up.

After yet another long and lengthy explanation, everyone helped move Naruto to the women's safe house and patiently awaited for Naruto to wake up. To keep everything under control, the only people that stayed in Naruto's room were Hinata, Kurenai, and Jiraiya. It took him a few hours, but finally Naruto opened his eyes. He looked straight into the eyes of Hinata. She hugged him and whispered to him that everything was going to be alright. At this, Kurenai and Jiraiya exited the room and the eight women walked into the room.

"Okay Naruto, pay attention, I am going to introduce your trainers. Of Course there is me, Karin the representative of the Sound, Second there is Kasumi, she is the representative of the Leaf, your home. Third, there is Caroline, she is the representative of the Rain, fourth is Tetra, the representative of the Grass, fifth is Tifa, the representative of the Cloud, sixth is Mika, the representative of the Sand, seventh is Ayame, she is the representative of the Shadow, and last but not least is Kyla, she is the representative of the Light. So Lord Naruto, now you have met your trainers, shall we head to the Storm now?"

Naruto looked over each woman carefully. This is what he saw.

Karin- Light Purple hair, Hazel with a tint of green eyes

Kasumi- Honey Brown hair, dark brown eyes

Caroline- Platinum Blonde hair, grey eyes

Tetra- A light shade of green hair, emerald green eyes

Tifa- White hair, Light Blue eyes

Mika- Sandy Blonde hair, Ice Blue eyes

Ayame- Black hair with Black eyes

Kyla- Bright Blonde hair (Like Naruto's), Bright Yellow eyes

(A/N:I tried to get the colors to match each village as much as possible just so you know)

Naruto asked for a few moments to say goodbye to Kurenai and Jiraiya. The ladies agreed and left the room while Kurenai and Jiraiya entered back in. They all said their goodbyes and gave each other hugs before Kurenai and Jiraiya left and began to head back to the leaf. Naruto and Hinata walked out of the room holding hands and told the women they were ready.

And so, all eight women led the way for Naruto and Hinata towards the Storm, however, they had a few things planned before they arrived at their destination.

Along the path they came to a resting area where logs and a fire pit were sitting there along with so extra logs that could be used as seats. Karin declared this to be a rest point and everyone put down their belongings.

"Alright Naruto, here are the rules, its you against all eight of us, good luck." Karin said with a grin before all eight women disappeared from sight.

"Wh…what the hell? Eight against one? What the hell kind of fight is that?" Naruto declared as all eight girls surrounded him in a circle. Hinata stepped forward to help Naruto put was stopped dead in her tracks by his words, "Hinata, please don't get involved, I don't want you to get hurt, cause this is going to be a massacre." She gasped as that same black light surrounded Naruto again.

When the light faded away, it was the same as before, Naruto had the eyes of red slits and had the giant black wings that had grown from his back. "Lets get busy ladies," Naruto said with a dangerous tone as the tattoo on his skin began to glow. A pool of water appeared underneath of their feet and Hydra, the king of serpents rose from the water under Naruto's feet along with seven other serpents. The other seven serpents attacked Kasumi, Caroline, Tetra, Tifa, Mika, Ayame, and Kyla, but Naruto and Hydra attacked Karin.

Naruto watched in shock as the seven other serpents were defeated like they were nothing. Naruto knew that if he was to stand any chance against all eight of them he needed to not rely on strength but rely on his mind instead. He leaned as close as he could to Hydra and whispered something to him. The women noticed this as was part of his plan. Hydra nodded and Naruto shot off of him and spread his wings flying up into the sky right in the path of the sun.

The women began to come up with a plan to block out the sun so that they could see just what Naruto was up to but little did they know that they were walking right into his trap. In the air, Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and carefully wrapped an exploding note around the kunai, he then performed the kage bunshin no jutsu and created hundreds of clones each with their own exploding kunai.

Back on the ground the women spread themselves out and Ayame began to perform some hand jutsu's before saying, "Darkness Falls no Jutsu" Naruto watched as the sun slowly began to turn black before grinning and saying, "Bingo!"

From below all the girls could hear was the sound of something whistling down from the sky, and they moved on to the next part of their plan. The all formed the same hand jutsu's and yelled out, "Eyes of the sun no jutsu!" All at once, all the women's eyes began to glow a bright yellow which could see in the dark. At thus, this was the only downside of Naruto's plan, there was no way for him to see in this darkness but it was too late to go back now.

Without a second thought, Naruto dove straight for the ground and screamed out, "Ninja Dive Bomb no Jutsu!" As all of the clones fell from the sky they tossed their kunai's to the ground, making them explode on impact. When the attack was over, Naruto flew back up into the sky, or so he thought, because it was so dark and because of the attack he used, he couldn't tell which way was up or down, and he ended up crashing into the ground. He rose to his feet shakily only to feel eight pairs of hands deliver unmerciful blows all over his body until he collapsed from complete exhaustion.

The darkness slowly faded away and Naruto saw himself looking up at all eight women who didn't even have a scratch on them. "You used your mind, sort of, but you attack was too reckless and you didn't anticipate unknown factors like Ayame's jutsu. Other than that, you had a good idea, but you are definitely going to need a lot of practice." Karin said with a smile on her face as Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

Hinata stepped out from behind the bushes with tears flowing down her eyes. "I want you to train me, I want you to help me so that I will always be able to help Naruto without being a burden to him, will you help me too?" Hinata managed to get out in between her tears and sobs.

"Let me fight her, I will tell you if she is worthy of our teaching." The mysterious Kyla spoke up with a deadly voice that sent chills down Hinata's spine. All the girls talked about it and they all agreed that it would be a good idea. So Kyla and Hinata stepped to the area where the battle between Naruto and all eight of the women had begun and ended.

"Look out you, your already scared, I can see it in your eyes, there is no way you could ever be worthy of what our training could offer, you are going to fail, it is your fate…" Kyla said calmly staring Hinata down.

The words brought back the thoughts of her battle with Neji in the chunnin exam where Neji told her that she would never beat him because it was her fate. The memory of this battle with her with a sudden urge to not only beat this woman, but to beat her into the ground without mercy. Her white eyes began to burn with determination and it didn't go unnoticed by Kyla.

"So it seems that you have finally decided to start showing me some respect, let us begin." Kyla went into her awkward fighting stance which involved her leaving her hands dangling at her sides. "My fighting style is the fists of the eclipse, it was created in the Light village and it is very dangerous, do not take me lightly." Kyla mention waiting for Hinata to stance.

Hinata got into her fighting stance and explained herself, "My fighting style is the gentle fist combined with the bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan." She activated her bloodline limit and rushed at Kyla letting out a battle cry.

To say that the fists were flying was an understatement; the whole battle was about a series of blocking hits to critical parts of each others bodies. However, it was very evident that Kyla was much more methodical and deadly with her fighting style and she wasn't even trying. But now Hinata was getting tired and her guard was beginning to let down, which allowed Kyla to hit Hinata in some very painful areas.

But Hinata wasn't a fool, she knew that Kyla was more powerful and skilled than she was showing, but she also knew that doing this was a very dangerous move because it put you in a fighting groove that made it really hard to get up to your full potential after the groove was established. And so she continued to allow the painful shots to come in until she saw that Kyla had gotten into a one of those very dangerous grooves. And so Hinata took the offensive role and began to shut down Kyla's charka points in her arms.

Kyla jumped back and cursed under her breath, this was her fault for not studying the Hyuuga bloodline abilities but now she knew, and she was beginning to come up with a plan to defeat this girl before things got desperate. But she was troubled, she wanted to show more to this girl, but she knew that it wasn't going to be a good idea to show them to much until they started their training, she almost wanted to smile at that, they had decided from the beginning to train the girl but this was turning out to be too much fun.

"Your bloodline limit along with your fighting style are good, but my style would make the combination great with some fine tweaking, for example, I am going to end this battle right now by exposing your bloodline limit's only and greatest weakness." Kyla said with a rare smile before disappearing from sight. Hinata looked around nervously because she couldn't tell where the woman had gone. All of a sudden, two hands came out from under the ground and pulled her down into the ground up to her neck.

Kyla jumped out of the ground and looked Hinata right in the eyes saying, "You have proven that you truly are worthy to be trained, yours will begin along with Naruto's as soon as we get you situated in the Storm Castle, the place where you will be staying.

And so, after Naruto had woken up and the whole situation had been explained to him, the packed up all their stuff and began to trek up the hill known fittingly as thunder hill. The named this for two reasons, one was because this was the hill where you could begin to see and hear the storm that constantly surround the village and two, it was the hill that overlooked the storm. When they reached the top of the hill, Naruto and Hinata gasped in awe at the beautiful city that was surrounded by a never ending storm.

The whole town had a gothic architecture theme to it. The town was also in a circular pattern with a massive castle in the center. "Welcome to the Village of the Storm Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata. Welcome home…" All eight ladies said with smiles on their faces and pride in their eyes.

And so, Naruto, Hinata, and the eight women began the trek down the hill and eventually came to the massive gates of the Storm village. The guard halted them to until he saw the eight women, then he quickly apologized and opened the gates so they could enter. And truly the village was amazing, for Naruto, he no longer received the hateful glares he had gotten use to from the Leaf, instead everyone looked upon him with interest and a common respect. And before they knew it, they were at the gates of the massive building known as the Storm Castle. Naruto let out a low whistle before grabbing Hinata's hand and saying, "Let's Go…"

A/N: Okay, here's the deal, this week I am going on vacation and next week I head off to college, but I promise to get out the next chapter as soon as possible and I hope that you enjoyed this long chapter because it was a pain in the butt to write. LOL, just kidding, anyway once again I hope you enjoyed reading this as chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it but anyway READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 17: Welcome Home

Kohona's Yellow Storm

Chapter 17: Welcome Home…

Disclaimer: I do not own Disciple or any of their lyrics…Thank you…

_I can feel it in the thunder rolling, lightning crashing_

_It's our time, the wait is over_

_Fire's burning, floods are rising_

_It's our time, the wait is over_

_Sitting in ashes, we're broken, _

_With our faces downward,_

_Like there's nothing we are looking forward to_

_We've been waiting so long_

_For this moment all of our lives_

_Let it pour out_

_I can feel it in the thunder rolling, lightning crashing_

_It's our time, the wait is over_

_Fire's burning, floods are rising_

_It's our time, the wait is over_

_Hoping and praying in silence, _

_That the blessings of the former _

_Isn't the end of what we look forward to?_

_We've been waiting so long_

_For this moment all of our lives_

_Let it pour out_

Eight Years Later…

Two lone figures stood on a hill overlooking the Northern Gate of Kohona. The two figures were outfitted in oversized traveler's cloaks with hoods that shadowed out their faces. The cloaks were as black as a moonless night's sky with the image of lightning decaled all over them. "We're home, it took us eight years but we are finally home." The shorter person said to the taller one.

The taller one simply nodded watching the gate for search of guards. On this particular night, a very bored Kakashi and Sasuke were standing watch when the wondering eye of Sasuke spotted the two figures on the hill. Sasuke immediately leapt into action which caused Kakashi to put down his dirty little book and watch the scene unfold.

"Who are you and what business do you have with this village?" Sasuke asked cautiously, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something told him that he knew these two strangers.

"Now, now Sasuke, is that anyway to treat old friends?" The taller of the two asked without revealing his identity.

Sasuke didn't even think about what he did next, but out of pure instinct he turned on his bloodline limit and charged the taller figure with a battle cry.

Sasuke went to throw a punch but was caught off guard by what happened next. At the moment when his fist connected with the figure, it went straight threw and sank into the cloak.

"What in Kami's name?" Sasuke cried out as he jumped back into a defensive position.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke, don't you know that you can't hurt a ghost?" The taller figure asked without showing any emotion in his voice. With that, the figure slid his hood down and slung it over his shoulders, the sight seen shocked Kakashi and Sasuke to the core, for before them stood….A mirror image of the 4th Hokage himself.

The figure was tall and very well built. The blonde hair looked as if the sun had created the color itself. The figure's eyes were a very cerulean blue and looked like they could gaze into your very soul. It didn't take a genius, which Sasuke was to figure out who this mysterious person was, and Sasuke could only sum it up with one word, "Naruto…"

"It's so good to be home my old friend, I've missed this place." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked up to his old teammate and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke hugged the man back and felt tears coming on which he quickly hid away. "Its good to see you again…Naruto…" Sasuke said as he slapped the man's back softly.

Kakashi leaped down from the tower with two kunai knife's drawn. "Friend or foe Naruto?" was all the older man asked.

Sasuke broke away and looked at his old teacher like he was crazy. "Have you lost yourself Kakashi? It's Naruto!"

"I am neither friend nor foe, I am an ally…and that's all you need to know Kakashi. Now I am in a hurry, let me threw to see the Hokage and don't even think about fighting me, I don't want to hurt you…" Naruto said with the same emotionless voice.

"Where is your headband Naruto? Why aren't you wearing the thing that used to matter to you so much?" Kakashi asked.

"I am no longer a member of this village Kakashi; I belong to the Storm now." Naruto said while pulling out a headband unlike anything either Kakashi or Sasuke had ever seen before. In the center of the headband was the symbol of a lighting bolt, but etched on either side in perfect order were the symbols of every ninja village ever recorded in the Leaf's history, along with some that neither of them recognized. Kakashi made a quick mental count and found about 16 different symbols in all excluding the lighting bolt. Naruto took the headband and fastened it tightly on his forehead.

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately went into battle positions and screamed out "TRAITOR!" as they rushed him.

Naruto growled and did a back flip relieving himself of the traveler's cloak. His outfit was a skin tight black shirt covered by a black vest and shadow camo pants. He wore two belts that crisscrossed just above his crotch, the belts held many different forms of kunai. Also noticeable was that he had two sacks strapped to his thighs which seemed to be carrying small beads embroidered with kanji symbols.

Naruto landed lightly on his feet and held up a hand which caused the two attackers to stop in their tracks. "Don't do this…I don't want to hurt you, please just let me talk to Tsunade and I'll be on my way."

Kakashi and Sasuke were about to charge again when Sakura, who was now the new Hokage under the leadership of Tsunade, leapt down in front of the two. "Just what in Kami's name do you think you are doing attacking Naruto?" Sakura said in that very dangerous tone that Tsunade taught her.

Kakashi and Sasuke bowed and apologized saying, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but Naruto has become a traitor to this village and has joined with the Storm." At this Sakura turned and looked at Naruto and the other cloaked figure that now stood beside him.

"Hokage-sama? Congratulations Sakura, you deserve it." Naruto said with nothing but respect in his voice.

"And congratulations on your promotion of Sutoomukage, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

A/N: Sutoomu means storm and because I couldn't think of anything else, I just added kage after it, lol….

Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked to say the least and were now grateful that Sakura had stepped in to stop them; otherwise they might have been killed. "We are so sorry Naruto, we had no idea that…." Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No need to apologize Kakashi, you and Sasuke were just defending the village and I can't blame you. I know that you and Sasuke have questions, but I need to ask that you wait until later, perhaps tomorrow so that I can talk to Sakura ok?" Naruto asked.

A sudden cough caused Naruto to pale and spin around on his heel. "Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me. Of course, Hinata escorted me here." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Hinata came forward and pulled off her traveler's cloak. The sight seen once again surprised everyone in eyesight. Hinata's hair was very long; Sakura guessed that it flowed down to her ankles. Her eyes had a special sparkle in them that seemed to be caused by some sort of jutsu. Her height put her at about the same Sakura. To say the very least, Hinata was a very beautiful woman.

Both of you please follow me to my office; I will send for Tsunade, we have many questions that need to be answered. Naruto and Hinata simply nodded and followed the pink haired woman back to the Hokage manor, the place that started this entire journey.

When they arrived in the office, Sakura took her seat next in the Hokage's chair and Tsunade stood right beside her. On the other side of the desk, Naruto sat down, but Hinata stayed standing at his side.

"Hinata, this isn't a hostile country. Relax and take a seat babe." Naruto said with a sweet smile on his face. Hinata gave him a half-hearted glare but then took a seat next to him and Sakura spoke.

"We want to know everything Naruto, from the time you got there until now." Sakura said looking at Tsunade who simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, eight years of information is going to take a long time Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a polite and business like tone.

"First off, we are all friends here, just Sakura is fine Naruto, and second, I hate to use a pun, but we've got all the time in the world to listen." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Well ok then…It began like this…." Naruto began…

A/N: Look, I know it is a short chapter, but I wanted it to be this way. The next few chapters will be much longer. However, I do not know how long it is going to take to get the next chapter out. College life has been crazy and I have huge amounts of homework and research papers to do. So I am not exactly sure when the next chapter will come out, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
